A, B, C, Love Story!
by Devi Le'sMirror
Summary: A letter for every story! With clever comebacks, corny-but-cute statements, and nosebleeds just around the corner, what could go wrong in the world of Soul and Maka? SoulxMaka!
1. A

**Yosicle! I'm going to start a new story (even though I _really_ should get going on my other ones -_-"') So for this storree, each chapter has little conversations-mostly between Soul and Maka, but some have other characters, as well. Each of the conversations is themed by a word, which in turn is themed by a letter since each chapter has a given letter. Don't worry, it sound more complicated than it actually is ^-^"'.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, if I owned Soul eater, I'd totally be writing fanfictions about it *deadpans and rolls eyes*  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: A  
**

* * *

**All**

"All the other kids, with the pumped up kicks, ya better run, better run-"

"-outrun my scythe!"

**Alternative**

"What types of music do you like-other than jazz?"

"Well I like the occasional pop, though almost all of that is crap. I like alt., too."

"Alt?"

"Alternative."

"Alternative?"

"Yeah it's like a side genre of rock."

"Oh...um, Soul?"

"Yeah, Maka?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You rock my world."

**Amateur**

"Maka you're an amateur."

"Huh? At what, Liz?"

"Boys!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come I've been going out with Soul for so long."

"WHAT?"

**Amor**

"Te amo."

"I don't speak Spanish, Soul."

"Je t'aime."

"Yeah, I took a year of Fren-oh my god."

**And**

"And I'll take that necklace over there."

"Uh, sir, I don't know if that'll go with your ensemble..."

"It's for my girlfriend, dumbass!"

**Any**

"See anything you like, Soul?"

"Yeah. And I'm looking right at her."

**Apple**

"Hey Sis, why are we watching the guys eat apples?"

"Well Patty, you see, if a guy eats an apple a certain way, that means he's a good kisser!"

"Oh...ok Sis."

"Hmmm...ok so Black Star seems obnoxious as usual...Kid...clean and precise...and-omigod!"

"Hey Liz, Patty."

"Maka you are one lucky girl!"

**Ass**

"Even though we argue so much, we're still a pretty great team! Right Soul!"

"Nah."

"Wait, what?"

"We're a kick ass team.

**Aura**

"A mighty god like me can feel the love between those two! It's so great it's giving off such an aura and vibrating in the air!"

"I agree with you that they love each other...but I think that's just your phone vibrating, Black Star."

**Awful**

"I look awful! I can't find anything that matches!"

"Since when did you start caring about uncool stuff like that?"

"Since I started dating you!"

* * *

**I'm sooo sorree if it was confusing! All conversation-only stories tend to be. Please tell me if it was and I'll try to fix it! Thanks for reading! :D And I'd really like to update this at least every-other day since I obviously couldn't do that with my drabbles-fic *sweatdrop***


	2. B

**Heyo. Well I finished this and wanted to update it pretty quickly so...here it is! ;D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah; I'd totally be here if I owned Soul Eater *scoffs*  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: B  
**

* * *

**Banned**

"How could you get us banned from the library? Now I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day!"

"Well look at it this way. We're all alone in the apartment and books aren't the only thing that can keep you entertained."

**Banter**

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Maybe so!"

"YES! Wait, what?"

**Be**

"Hey Soul, do you think we could ever be-"

"Bee? Where?"

"No not that type of bee!"

"A bumblebee?"

"No! That's not the kind of 'be' I'm talking about!"

"So it's a wasp!"

"NO! If you could just be-"

"Bee!"

"NO NOT A BEE! 'Be'!"

"Yeah, bee! Right there!"

"NO I don't mean the bug-OW!"

"...told you."

**Bend**

"Maka...what are you doing?"

"Practicing yoga."

"Are you supposed to bend that way?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"I, uh, have to go!"

"Um, ok...wait is that blood?...SOUL YOU PERVERT!"

**Bet**

"Twenty days."

"Nah, another year."

"A week."

"Three months."

"Hey guys."

"Oh hey Soul, Maka."

"Um...so...Soul and I have kinda been dating...for the past two weeks...we thought we should tell you guys."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hah! I win!"

"Win what, Shinagami-sama?"

"The bet of love. God of Death, for the win!"

**Blame**

"Soul, I'm sorry. I always blame you for everything."

"Yeah. But I'm deep enough in the madness that I still love you anyway."

**Bold**

"Nah, you're too chicken."

"You wanna bet?"

"Sure. Fifty bucks."

"A mere mortal like you cannot defeat a god like me! Ahahaha get your money out!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself. Yo Maka!"

"Yeah, Soul?"

"Go out with me?"

"Uh...ok!(?)"

"Hand over my money, Black Star."

**Books**

"Maka you're so boring! Stop reading and do something fun for once-gah!"

"..."

"...there, happy?

"I told you you could be fun."

**Boyfriend**

"You know, all of the drama going on at school-besides missions-kinda makes me wish I had a boyfriend."

"So I'm not good enough for you? Is that it?"

"What? B-but we aren't going out!"

"Yeah we are."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"What? But you never even asked me out!"

"Fine. Will you out with me, Maka?"

"...Ok."

"And now you have a boyfriend."

**Broken**

"Soul...that scar..."

"Listen. It was my my choice. And I'll never regret protecting the girl I love."

* * *

**These were mostly humorous...yay! ;D Hope you liked reading them as much as I liked writing them! Oh gosh I have to go to my karate class so...until next time! :D**


	3. C

**I'm really bad at this updating thing...so I'm going to update two chapters today. Have fun reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: C**

* * *

**Candle**

"Ok well if you're going to be my boyfriend, no cheesy gestures."

"Damn it! You should have told me before I booked our candlelight din-OW!"

**Candy**

"...what do you mean you don't like jelly beans(1)?"

"Well they're kind of nauseating, and all jelly-y and...well..."

"That's not cool!"

"Well Soul, I don't really need candy."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"You're sweet enough for me."

**Catch**

"Soul you know in no good at dancing. What if I fall?"

"I'll always be here to catch you, Maka."

**Censor**

"Hey did you know that when they turn a manga into an anime, they censor a lot of stuff. Actually, sometimes the editors have to censor the manga itself."

"Oh really? No wonder the fans never get the satisfaction of seeing us kissing."

**Class**

"I swear those two crack me up! They're a class act!"

"What do you mean, Patty?"

"Well they obviously like-if not love-each other, but they hide it with their silly little fights."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!"

"Ok."

"Huh?"

"BUT YOU SURE DO _LOVE_ EACH OTHER!"

**Cocky**

"You're too cocky for your own good!"

"Yeah but you know you love it, Maka."

**Cold**

"You're shivering, Maka."

"No, I'm fine."

"Maka, you're cold."

"No! I'm fine!"

"Fine. Have it your way."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh, Maka, what are you doing?"

"I just thought that sharing our body heat would be a good idea. Not that I'm cold, or anything."

"...heh. Stubborn as always. Alright, then we'll cuddle, if that's what you want."

"Soul that's not what I meant! Ok fine, I'm cold!"

"Guess I win."

"..."

"...that doesn't mean we can't still cuddle."

**Crazy**

"Dude, you're crazy."

"Why would I be crazy for asking the famous Maka Albarn out? She made her last partner, Soul Eater, into a Death Scythe. That's pretty date-worthy, if you ask me."

"News flash. Her 'last' partner still _is_ her partner. She never got a new one after she made him into a Death Scythe."

"So?"

"_So_, rumor is that he'll beat up any guy who comes near her."

"No way. I'm asking her out anyway."

**~timeskip~**

"Dude what happened to your face?"

"Let's just say...you were right about Soul Eater. That guy's either a madman, or crazily in love."

**Cry**

"Maka, please don't cry."

"Maka why are you crying?"

"...it's...because of...Soul..."

"That bastard! Where is he? I'll beat the crap out of him!"

"No...*hic*...wait."

"Maka what did he do to you?"

"He...*hic*"

"He did what?"

"He...*hic*

"Maka!"

"Soulaskedmeout!"

**Cue**

"Hey Maka..."

"What's up?"

"Well I was wondering..."

"Wondering...?"

"Well maybe if..."

"If...?"

"Just get on with it!"

"Shut up, Liz! Anyway, Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketogoonadatewithme."

"...uh..."

"You're supposed to say yes!"

"SHUT UP, LIZ!""

"...well...um...ok!"

"Aaaand cue the 'aws'."

"Awwww!"

"LIZ!"

* * *

**(1)I hate jelly beans, too just in case you were wondering…they make me nauseous…just like cherry-flavored Kool Aid…I like blue Kool Aid, though…but not any flavor of jelly bean...they all make me nauseous.**


	4. D

**Aaaaand here's the second chapter I was planning on updating today! Hurray!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: (I didn't add this in the last chapter) I DO OWN SOUL EATER  
**

**Soul: You forgot the 'not'.  
**

**Devi: Did I, now?  
**

**Soul:...eh...yes, ma'am...please don't chop me; it's not cool.  
**

**Devi: *hmph* Fine. I suppose I _don't _own Soul Eater...for now...  
**

**Liz: Cue the dramatics!  
**

**Everyone: Dun, dunn, dunnn...  
**

**Devi: P.S.-You might know by now that it is Liz's job to cue! ^-^  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: D**

* * *

**Dare**

"No way."

"Yes way."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"You're too scared."

"Me? Scared? Pfft. Being scared isn't cool, Maka."

"Well then I guess you're just not as cool as you thought you were."

"And that does it."

"..."

"..."

"SOUL EATER EVANS GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!"

**Data**

"C'mon Maka!"

"What? Where are we going?"

"The basketball court! Everyone's gonna be there and it's not cool to keep them waiting."

"I'm not going. I have data I need to collect."

"What could be so important, I wonder?"

"Well I was reading and I came across a word I didn't recognize..."

"Wow. A woes Maka doesn't know? Hm what's the word?"

"Snog."

"..."

"Soul, why're you grinning like that?"

"I can help you gather all the data you need on that particular word."

"How do you know a word that I don't know**(1)**?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Sure, sure. Now what does it mean?"

"How about instead of just telling you, I show you instead."

**Daunt**

"EEEEEEEEK!"

"Wha? What is it?"

"A...a cockroach."

"Ok, two questions. One, how the heck did a cockroach get into our apartment? And two, you're scared of bugs?"

"Well yeah, ever since after Arachnophobia...well you know..."

"Ha. That's so not cool, Maka."

"Well it's not my fault they're all freaky and have their multiple legs and their antennae and weird exoskeletons and-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. But Maka...don't let something as small as a bug get you scared. You're dauntless. Remember that. Ok I'm going to go get some pesticides now."

"Was that...was that a compliment from Soul?"

**Deadly**

"You ever heard of Maka Albarn?"

"Yeah, of course. She's the one who turned Soul Eater into a Death Scythe and finished off the Kishin."

"I heard she's one of the deadliest meisters out there."

"And not only on missions. I mean, have you seen her in that dress? Every guy at this party can't stop staring at her legs!"

"And you soon you two won't be staring at _anything_ if you don't lay off my meister."

"*gulp* yes of course, Soul Eater."

"Good. Now I'm going to head over to the drinks. Make sure I don't have to…_talk _to you two again. Understand?**(2)** "

"Yes, sir."

"Man, I guess together they make the perfect deadly couple!"

**Deceive**

"Maka! Maka, where are you? Wait...Maka is that you? What are you doing wearing a bunny suit? Maka..."

"...oul..."

"Maka?"

"Sou...et up..."

"Hello? Maka?"

"SOUL GET UP AND STOP HAVING PERVY DREAMS ABOUT YOUR MEISTER! Your god orders you!"

"GET OUT, BLACK STAR!"

"Soul...what did he mean by you having pervy dreams about me?"

"Um...well...you see...I can explain! Wait no Maka don't-OW!"

**Deer(3)**

"Soul, deer!"

"What?"

"Deer!"

"Maka...I know I'm cool and you might have a crush on me, but you don't have to go around calling me 'dear' all of a sudden."

"No, Soul, really! Deer!"

"I know I'm dear to you but-"

"Soul just turn around! Deer!"

"You don't have to add 'dear' on the end of everything. Wait is that a-no no No NO OW!"

"...told you so"

**Defiant**

"Maka is stubborn. We don't know if she'll give in that easily."

"You don't know my Maka, Kid. She'll give him some trouble but don't worry. She'll fall for him soon enough."

"Alright, whatever you say, Liz. But don't interfere too much; let love work itself out."

**Desperate**

"Maka...wait...no...MAKA!"

"Soul, are you OK? What happened?"

"Maka, I thought you were gone! Maka, don't ever leave me!"

"Don't worry, Soul. It was only a dream. I'll always stay here for you."

**Don't**

"Hold on a second!"

"Maka there's no time to waste!"

"But everything could fall apart if you're too hasty!"

"Well too bad; I'm going for it!"

_**CRASH**_

"I told you, Soul!"

"Well...this is an awkward position..."

"Maybe if you got _off _of me, then it wouldn't be so awkward."

"…nah, I'm too comfortable."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

**Down**

"Baby are you down, down, down, down, down? Do-o-o-o-own, do-o-o-own! Even if the sky is falling down, do-o-o-!"

"Soul, soon enough you're going to go down if you don't quit it! I'm studying!"

"You're starting to grow mushrooms, Maka! Stop studying all the time!"

"Wait wait wait-NO SOUL, PUT ME DOWN!"

*thump*

"Well you asked for it."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

* * *

**(1)Well Soul knows this word 'cuz he used to travel and play the piano with his family for concerts, so he'd get around...**

**(2) This one is set after Soul becomes a Death Scythe(obviously) so he has some authority. Hence the 'sir's.**

**(3) This is kind of the...well how do I say it...companion? Sequel? I don't know. Well anyway, this one is connected to 'Bee', from chapter two.**

**Ok, so I know many of you were thinking D is for Date. But because that would be a little too expected and kind of cliché, I didn't add that word in. :/ So sorree if I disappointed any of you! ^-^**"'


	5. E is for Every

**Omigosh I realized something. I appreciate all of you guys' support, yet I've never thanked you! That's sooo horrible of me! So anyway, to all who had favorited, followed, and especially if you reviewed this story, THANK YOU! I extremely appreciate all of your support! You readers are what keeps me writing! So once again, THANK YOU!**

**Anyway, this chapter will be extremely short, and pretty different. I have decided that E is for Every! So the word prompts for this chapter will all start with 'every'! The words will still be in alphabetical order, though ^-^ Oh and by the way, these aren't conversations! P.S. I didn't add in 'Everybody' because I already have a drabble written for 'Everyone' and writing something for 'Everybody' would kind of be redundant. So please enjoy~! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!  
**

* * *

******Chapter Five: E is for Every**

* * *

**Everyday**  
Everyday. Everyday they went through the same routine with the same things going on. Arguing, physical and verbal blows, angry silence. Then of course they would slowly go back to being friendly, as if the fire that blazed between them never had occurred. It was a type of ordered chaos.

But they both knew. They both knew that the heat between them was slowly burning, morphing into something that wasn't anger or annoyance. It was madness. They would both succumb a little to the madness, day by day.

Because love is something that builds inside you everyday.

**Everyone **_**(A/N: this could also be titled as Expect, but since this is the 'Every' chapter, I titled it Everyone.)**_  
Everyone knew it would happen sooner or later. It was just a matter of time-and on Soul's part, courage. It was just expected. So they waited for it to happen. And waited. And waited.

But then one day, Soul-who was now a Death Scythe-got called out for a mission. Solo. Of course, Maka-and everyone else-was not happy about this. But it was Shinagami's orders, so nothing could be done. So he went out to his mission, and Maka continued with school as usual.

Four days later, she got a call. The person on the call told her to go to Death City Hospital immediately. Fearing for the worst, she complied.

She was directed to a room that said 'Evans'. What she was not expecting was everyone to be there. What she was not expecting, was a lot of them tearing up. What she was absolutely dreading but almost certainly expecting, was an injured Soul. But that wasn't what she got.

What she got was a dead Soul.

So of course, she cried. She sobbed, screamed, bawled, and cried. Cried and cried and cried.

And everyone cried with her.

They cried for their friend. They cried for a tragedy. They cried for Maka. But most of all, they cried for a lost love that would never be fulfilled.

And of course, the crying was expected. But what was not expected was the ghost of Soul walking up to his own body and touching his own forehead. What was not expected was the ghost of Soul having tears in his eyes. And what was certainly not expected was the ghost of Soul turning to all of them and saying "Uh guys...this is my brother, Wes."(1)

**Everything**  
Everything she did was to match up to him. Her stubbornness and willpower was fueled by the thought of him. Every jab, quick remark, comeback, and blow he threw at her just made her fight back twice as hard. Most of the times, she calculated before she responded to his challenge.

But sometimes she when she didn't know how to react, she panicked. Instead of throwing a verbal hit, she threw a physical one instead and she 'chopped' him. But all this did was push him back farther, and that was the last thing she wanted.

She didn't realize it, but she fought back because in a way, it brought her closer to him. Yet when she panicked, she pushed herself farther away. Soon she'll have to keep track of her actions.

Because no matter how small, everything counted.

**Everywhere**  
It haunted him. It chased him. It became his worst nightmare.

And yet it was the thing that kept him going.

He found his love for her growing stronger each day.

Everywhere he looked, he found signs of her. The little girl with pigtails, a red plaid shirt, the grass in the training fields(2). He couldn't help it. He was so madly in love that all he thought about was her. She was everywhere, yet where she was most was in his heart(3).

* * *

**(1)I was originally planning on killing off Soul in this one. But I didn't for a couple of reasons. Well first, I would feel bad. Second, you fangirls out there would definitely feel bad...and try to take out your sadness by attacking me. Third, I got the idea of having Wes in it and thought it would be really funnee if I let you guys think Soul died and then have it be his brother instead. A cruel joke, I know, but come one that was way too funnee! XD  
(2) Little girl with pigtails: obviously Maka's hairstyle.  
Red plaid shirt: Her red plaid skirt  
Grass in the training grounds: Her green eyes  
(3) Yeah this line might have been a little cheesy...sorree! But I thought it seemed realy kewt and it seemed like a good ending ;)**

**Yeah there aren't the usual ten prompts because there aren't ten 'Every-' words. Hmmm were these drabbles more angsty than my last chapters? I think so. In the last chapters I was leaning towards the more humorous side, but in this chapter the mood greatly shifted. What do you guys think?**


	6. F

**Hey I'm so sorree I haven't updated in so long. It's just that first, my parents decided to suddenly whick me off to a vacation. And then I had finals, so I was busy with that, too. But today was the last day of finals, so I now have time to update again! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: F  
**

* * *

**Fan**

"Fan, please."

"Wait, what?"

"Fan. Right there."

"Where? I don't see any of my fans. Should I hide?"

"No, Soul! Fan! _Fan!_"

"I don't see her; where is she? It isn't cool to trick me, Maka."

"Not a 'her', an 'it'!"

"_What? _My fan can't be an _it!_ That's so not cool!"

"Uuuggghhh I guess I'll just have to get it myself, then!"

"Maka…why are you reaching over me?"

"For the stupid fan you idiot!"

"Ohhh _that_ type of fan! Man, I'm so relieved!"

"Oh and by the way, Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Fan."

"But you already have the fan-oh no!"

"Eeeee girls I found Sooooouuuuul!"

**Fantasy**

"Mmmmakaaaa.."

"So..ul…."'

"I...Maka, I…"

"….Soul…"

"Wait, stop we shouldn't…wait never mind you're too good…I want more…"

"And what exactly might I be too good at?"

"AH! Maka! Wait a sec; that was all a dream?"

"No shit, Sherlock. So back to the point-what am I so good at?"

"Er…well…you see…"

"Hmmmm?'

"Uh..…making...….pancakes! Yeah! I was dreaming you were making a lot of pancakes so I was afraid of eating too much but they were so good I couldn't stop eating and I wanted more and, and, and…"

"And?"

"And…now I'm hungry for pancakes!"

"Well in that case, I'll go make some right now!"

"Really? Thanks, Maka. You're the coolest."

"Yeah. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Oh thank Shinagami she didn't realize what I was actually dreaming about…"

"Oh and Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, try not to fantasize about something that won't happen. Well something that won't happen for at least a while."

"Wait a moment…MAKA!"

**Fatal**

"You know, everyone has a fatal flaw."

"I guess, but that was kind of random; where'd you come up with that?"

"I was re-reading Sea of Monters(1)."

"Ah."

"So what do you think my fatal flaw would be?"

"You're stubborn and reckless, all you like to do for fun is read so you're boring, and you have fat ankles."(2)

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Okay, okay! Geez! Well I guess maybe your stubbornness, although that can also be good in certain ways."

"So…what would your fatal flaw be?"

"…"

"Come on, Soul! We went over mine!"

"Well…"

"Well…?"

"I guess…my desire to protect you, no matter what…hey wait don't tear up! That's not cool!"

**Feminine**

"Hey Maka…will you please go out with me? I've liked you for a really long time, I was just too afraid to admit it. But you've helped me learn to get over my fears, so here I am. I think it would be really, _really_ cool if you said yes. So please…will you be my girlfriend?"

"If you've liked me for so long, then how come you always make fun of my physical stature and say I'm boring? You know, I've actually started playing basketball more often, and that was so I'd be less 'boring' to you."

"Maka, I stopped calling you tiny-tits a year and a half ago. You just have that thought of me calling you stuck in your head. And I call you boring so you'll play _more _basketball. When you're playing, you're seriously hot."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"OW! GEEZ, MAKA!"

"…yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you!"

**Fever**

"Soul, you're temperature' a little high. You better stay home from school today."

"Really? Yay-I mean _aw that sucks!_"

"Soul!"

"Well~!"

"I'll get the medicine."

"…"

"…ehhhh…"

"Maka…do you really have to bend over me?"

"Well the medicine is on the bed table which is on other side of the bed soooo yes; I do have to bend over you."

"…"

"Okay, got it! Now let me just check your temperature…omigosh Soul you really _do_ have a fever!"

"Maka…I'm pretty my fever didn't come from the cold weather."

**Flip**

"Flip."

"Flop."

"Flip."

"Flop."

"Flip."

"Hey Maka, will you go out with me?"

"Where the _flip_ did _that_ come from?"

**Frame**

"Oh no!"

"What? What happened, Maka? Are you ok?"

"Well I was being a klutz and I dropped this picture! /now the frame is broken and the pictures torn!"

"Heh, Maka you had me worried something horrible had happened."

"Something horrible _did_ happen! This was the picture we took the day we became partners."

"Then it's fine."

"Huh?"

"It doesn't matter if that picture is broken. The memory will always be with us-it's you and me, Maka."

**Fudge**

"Hey Soul, pass me the scissors, please?"

"Yeah sure. AH, SHI-"

"Soul!"

"Shitake mushrooms! I was going to say shitake mushrooms! Here are your stupid scissors! Great now I have to go get a band aid."

"Sure you were, Soul. Oh and by the way, we ran out."

"Gah! So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well I could make it feel better…"

"Really Maka? I didn't think you were that type of girl…but sure."

"Okay! I have this special herbal salve that works wonders."

"…herbal salve? Fu-"

"Soul!"

"FUDGE!"

**Fun**

"Fun."

"Funny."

"Funical."

"Funical isn't a word!"

"It is in my dictionary! It sounds cool."

"Well it's not in the actual dictionary! So it's not a word."

"You're just jealous 'cuz your dictionary isn't as _cool _as mine."

"That's not it! I just- I-!"

"See! You know you want to be as _funical _as me."

"No! Soul!"

"Maaakaaaa isn't as _funical _as meeee!"

"Stop it Soul!"

"You know you want to, Maka-chan."

"Fine! I guess…funical…"

"What was that, Maka-chan?"

"I said I guess finical is pretty cool!"

"I told you that you should try being funner more often! It's so much funner!"

"Soul funner isn't a word, either!"

**Funny**

"Hey Soul your god has arrived!"

"*Sigh*"

"So you're taking Maka to the dance, right?"

"Well since we're partners, we figured we'd just go together."

"Riiiight. So your nerdy partner is gonna wear a dress?"

"Pft Maka? No way. And even if she did, she'd still be a flat-chested bookworm. There's no way she'd be as hot as some of the other girls(3)."

"So you think I don't look hot tonight, Soul?"

"Maka! Well not really-HOLY SHIT YOU'RE SMOKIN'!"

"Yeah, I know. And now…MAKA-CHOP!"

* * *

**(1) Disclaimer: I don't own Sea of Monsters, either.**

**(2) A cookie for anyone who can guess which episode that was from! :D**

**(3) Yeah I know Soul is a little OOC and a bit of a jerk, but that had to happen for the drabble to work.**

**Hope you liked; please review! Oh and btw...today is my birthday! Yay! XD you have no idea how many people decided to give me birthday punches! XD  
**


	7. G

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I just own these short stories and ideas.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: G**

* * *

**Gab**

"-and the subtle difference in matter creates a juxtaposition between the mediums that forces one side to-Soul are you even listening?"

"Eh?"

"Soul!"

"What? It's not my fault you talk too much!"

"Maka-Chop!"

"Ack! Not cool!"

"Then stop dozing off!"

"Like I said, you gab too much! And don't hit me!"

"What I'm trying to show you is incredibly interesting!"

"Maybe to a nerd like you, but not to a cool guy like me."

"Well what does a 'cool guy like you' like to learn?"

"…how 'bout I show you?"

**Guard**

"Loosen up, Maka. You can't be so tense."

"Well if I _don't _keep my guard up, then my opponent might hit me."

"Trust me, Maka. I'll always guard you."

**Gear**

"Stupid…heavy…climbing gear…"

"Too heavy for you?"

"Eh? No, not at all, Soul! I'm fine."

"Oh really? Well you never know; something good might come of this 'stupid heavy climbing gear'. Oh and why are we climbing a mountain, anyway?"

"Stein gave this to us as an extracurricular assignment."

"Right."

"…"

"…"

"…AAAAHHH! SOUL HELP!"

"MAKA!"

*tumble down the mountain*

"I told you some good would come of the stupid gear."

"Yeah, Soul? And what is that?"

"It made us fall together!"

**Gist**

"Hey Soul…"

"Mhmm?"

"Well you know how you have those fangirls?"

"Mhmm?"

"Which one of them do you like?"

"…"

"Soul…? Hey…wait what are you doi-mmm!"

"…"

"…"

"I think you get the gist of who I like."

**Glob**

"Soul…"

"Maka…"

"Soul…"

"Yes, Maka?"

"GET THIS DISGUSTING GLOB OFFA MEEEEEEE!"

"Are you sure it's a glob? It could be blob, too, ya know."

"DO YOU THINK I CARE? I JUST WANT IT _OFF!_"

"Okay, okay!"

*prods the glob with a stick*

"Um…Soul…what are you doing?"

"Poking it."

"Why?"

"So it'll get distracted and move on to the stick."

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING IT'S _ALIVE_? AAAHHHH GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!"

"What do think I've been trying to do?"

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!"

*shakes hand, causing the glob to fly on to Soul while still attached to her*

"MAKA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD DO THAT!"

"Great, so now we're stuck to each other!"

"In very close proximity, I might add."

"…which actually isn't that bad."

"Hmmm…I guess…that would probably be true except for the fact that WE STILL HAVE A GIANT GLOB ATTACHED TO US!"

"…touché."

**Gravity (A/N: As to who is speaking in this drabble…imagine two witch-y girl twins with pink hair, purple dresses, and catty yellow eyes who are sitting on a tree branch at midnight with a crescent moon behind them and they are planning world domination. Let's leave it at that ^-^)**

"They have a strong connection-"

"-that binds them together-"

"-pulls them together-"

"-with a tie that cannot be broken-"

"-even in death-"

"-because of their Soul Resonance-"

"-and they can be the perfect pair-"

"-or a force of destruction-"

"-that could mend the world together-"

"-or pull it apart-"

"-just-"

"-like-"

"-_**Gravity**_."

**Great**

"Great job."

"What?"

"You struck again."

"Eh?"

"Pretty effortlessly done, too."

"Maka what are you talking about?"

"You captured another girl's heart, Soul."

"What? Who's?"

"Boy, you _are_ dense. Mine, of course."

**Grin**

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"That stupid smirking of yours! It's so annoying!"

"What, this?"

"Yes!"

"Hah! So what would you rather I do?"

"I dunno. Try smiling or something."

"Like this?"

"That's more lie grinning. But that works, too."

"Okay, then."

"Hmmm, I've just discovered something about myself."

"What is it?"

"That I like your smile."

"Nope. If you're referring to what I was doing a sec ago, that would be a grin."

"Geez. Since when did you become all technical?"

"Since I decided a long time ago that I like your smile. And your grin. That's pretty, too."

"…"

"You're smiling! Mission accomplished."

**Ground**

"Apple bottom jeans (jeans), boots with the fur (the fur), the whole club was lookin' at her (her)! She hit the floor (she hit the floor), next thing you know, shawty got lower, low, low, low, low, low, low."

"Soul…"

"Ah! Maka! I was, um, eh-"

"You were trying to rap 'Low'."

"Uh…ptf, nah, what're you talking abo-"

"I wasn't born yesterday."

"*sigh* This is so not cool."

"…sing it again."

"What? Why?"

"Just 'cuz. Sing it!"

"Apple bottom jeans-"

"-jeans-"

"Boots with the fur-"

"-the fur-"

"She had the whol club lookin at her-"

"-her-"

"She hit the floor-"

"-she hit the floor-"

"Next thing you know-"

"Shawty got lower, low, low, low, low, low, low."

"We sound pretty good together."

"Yup. We're always better together."

**Growl**

"Grrr."

"Maka, did you just growl at me?"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't even realize it!"

"Just because I banned you from Shakespeare for a month does _not_ mean you get to growl at me."

"But- but-"

"No buts! No Shakespeare, either!"

"Grrr."

"This is going to take a while…"

* * *

**The idea for 'gist' came my friend chlorinatedfreak. Thanks! Oh and for 'ground', my brain was kinda fried at that point and I was rushing to update this so I just used a random idea. I don't really like the song, though (no offense to anyone who does)…**

**Thank you to all my amazing readers! You guys are the best! (and thanks for the birthday wishes, too ;) ) I love you guys all so much; you guys are the ones who keep me writing! :D  
**

**Thanks for reading! You see that blue button down there? The one which may or may not have that magical aura around it? Push it. It does wonderful things :D  
**


	8. H

**YES! I FIXED IT! To anyone who had not yet read my messed up chapter: I was having difficulties and I kinda updated a messed up version of this chapter. But fear not! I fixed it! So you may once again read this story without wonky-ness!  
**

**EDIT: Dang, I didn't realize part of 'Hoard' ended up on the bottom of the page! Grrr...well thanks for letting me know, chlorinated freak! :)  
**

**Omiglob. I just watched Chronicle. And now I'm in a state of shock.**

Diclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Angels and Demons.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: H**

* * *

**Hassle  
**  
"Maka!"

"Soul! You know you have to do your own fair share of chores."

"Bah. You're such a hassle, Maka."

"But that's why you love me!"

**Haunt**

"Bro, what's up with you?"

"I hate to say it, Soul, but Black Star's right. You haven't been yourself lately."

"Guys, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

"Seeing as how you didn't put in a 'I'm so cool' in there, something's wrong."

"Kid! Well...fine. It's just this..._thing that's been bothering me. __Hauntingme, even."_

"And this 'thing' is...?"

"Maka."

**Heat**

"Tired already, Soul?"

"Stop grinning, Maka! It's not as easy as you make it look."

"Oh I know."

"Not helping, Maka!"

"Awww. Soul can't take the heat of reading Angels and Demons.

"Maka!"

**Heist**

"You sure you can do this?"

"Yes, Kid, I'm sure."

"Ok then. She won't be easy, but you can get her."

"I know. Stealing Maka's heart is going to be the biggest and coolest heist I'll ever accomplish."

**Hint**

"Maka, if you want Soul to notice you, ya gotta go big!"

"But Liz, I already tried! I dropped a ton of hints. I don't know what else to do."

"Be bold. Make a statement. Oh look, here he comes! Go get him!"

"Right. Soul!"

"Yeah, Maka-mmm!"

"Atta girl."

**Hoard**

"No way!"

"Soul, why not?"

"Just 'cuz!"

"It shouldn't even be your decision! Who I date is up to me! I just asked you because you're my partner and I felt that I didn't need or want to go behind your back."

"You still shouldn't go out with him!"

"WHY? Why is it so bad if I want to go out, if I want to have a _social life_?"

"Because, Maka…I want to keep you all to myself."

**Hug**

"Happy birthday, Maka."

"Soul! Thanks."

"Open it."

"Or should I keep it closed just to annoy you?"

"Not cool, Maka."

"Hehe. Okay, I'll open it...Soul! This is so beautiful!"

*hugs Soul*

"Glad you like it-eh!"

"Thanks, Soul. You really are my best friend."

"Yeah. 'Friend'. Right."

**Hunt**

"So Maka..."

"Yeah, Liz?"

"Ready to start your boy hunt?"

"Eh?"

"Liz, I think Maka-chan's boy hunt already ended before it even began."

"What do you mean, Tsubaki?"

"She already has Soul! She doesn't need to search any further."

"EH?"

* * *

**Devi: There were only eight cuz it's chapter eight and I wanted to have eight prompts in honor of Kid! *tears up* Kid would be so proud!**

**Kid: *deadpan* I'm. Right. Here.**

**Devi: *gasp*...well are you proud?**

**Kid: *tears up* I'm so proud!**

**Devi: Hurray!**

**Kid: Hurray!**

**Soul: Not cool, guys. Not cool.**

**Devi: *deadpan* So your bromance with Black Star (itz)is cool, then?**

**Soul: *sputters* Ok-that's crossing the line!**

**Liz: *sigh* Ok, before we wrap this up, (itz)Devi has something important to tell you guys...Devi?...Devi! Psst, that was your cue!**

**Devi: *stops chasing butterfly and straightens her tie which appeared of of nowhere* Ahem! Right! THIS IS IMPORTANT(probably)! PLEASE READ! Well, congratulations to: SoulEaterFreak, ScytheMeister88, Zingfox, Senbonzakura, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tale, and Kaoru97. You guys all guessed which episode that quote (if anyone doesn't know/remember what I'm talking about, go check out chapter six of this story) was from, but you didn't tell me the exact episode. You guys still all get cookies, though *hands them all cookies*. But only one person guessed the exact episode correctly. And that person was...*drumroll* NAWHdinosaurs! You get five cookies! *hands out five cookies* And if I missed anyone, please let me know and I'll add you into the next chapter. Oh and the answer was episode 13.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. I

**Devi: It's not symmetrical anymore :(  
**

**Kid: NOOO!  
**

**Devi: Calm down, Kid. I'm busy so I don't have time for your tantru-  
**

**Kid: How could you? It was so neat and beautiful! You have destroyed the order of-  
**

**Devi: *shoves Kid away* Sorree about that.**

**Kid: *shoves his way back* No! Delete this chapter! Delete it now! It's ruining-**

**Devi: *nerve ticks* One, I'm not sure how happy the readers would be if I left this story off at only eight chapters...and Two, what about you having to "change if this world changes", huh? (To those of you who don't get it, read chapter 99 of the manga)**

**Kid:...**

**Devi: Thought so. Anyway, I'm kind of busy so I have to update this fast. I don't own Soul Eater! Oh and for some reason, this chapter turned out to be longer than the others...maybe it subconsciously happened on my part to balance out the last chapter...enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: I**

* * *

**Idea**

"Hey Soul I have an idea."

"Ok?"

"How about we go on a date?"

"Ok-wait what?"

"Huh? Bad idea?"

"Er, well, not exactly. I mean, it _is_ a good idea, but that kinda came out of nowhere."

"Well I was thinking, and my thinking came up with an idea. So how about we go to, like, a mall or something?"

"...who are you and what have you done with Maka?"

*poof*

"Damn! I didn't think you'd figure it out that easily!"

"Blair? What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to set you up with Maka, of course!"

"Why?"

"Because it's about time you two started dating!"

"That's not cool-"

"Ooh, here comes Maka! Go Soul!"

"Hey wait-!"

*push*

"Oh, eh, hi Maka."

"Hi Soul..."

"Um, I was thinking, and I got an idea!"

**Ideal**

"So Maka, what would be your idea of a perfect date?"

"Well, he'd have to be considerate, witty, and thoughtful, I guess?"

"Hehe, that kinda sounds like Soul."

"Tsubaki! Soul isn't very thoughtful, you know!"

*door opens*

"Hey Maka. I just dropped in 'cuz I picked up that juice you wanted. I'll leave you guys to your girly slumber party, now."

*door shuts*

"See, Maka?"

"..."

**Immortal**

"Promise me...promise me you'll never leave me!"

"Of course I promise, Maka. You're the coolest partner ever and I'll always stay by you."

**Impertinent**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Nope."

"Jeez, Maka! When did you become so impertinent?"

"And when did you learn to use 'big words'?"

"...touché."

"No, really. I'm curious."

"..."

"I win."

"Not cool!"

**Important**

"Am I cooler than those girls?"

"No."

"What?"

"But you _are_ more important."

"...I bought you those 3D boxers that you wanted."

"Screw what I said. You're cooler _and_ more important than them."

"That works, too."

**Indigo**

"So...I heard that dude Alex asked you out..."

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you say yes?"

"Nah."

"Huh? Why not? I hear Liz and Tsubaki fawn over him all the time. They say he has 'perfect blue' eyes-"

"Indigo, actually. He has indigo eyes."

"Fine, then. They make a big deal about his indigo hair. So what's your deal?"

"I prefer a red to a fancy name for blue."

**Inquisitive**

"Maka I'm bored. Let's play a game."

"What game?"

"I dunno. Any game."

"Ummm...ooh I have one! Okay, so here's how it goes. I ask a question and you have to answer it with another question, but it has to be relevant to the question before it. It continues like that until one of us can't think of something to ask. And you can't ask the same twice!"

"Tch. Sounds boring."

"Well you said any game!"

"Whatever. We'll play. You start."

"Okay. What's your favorite popsicle flavor?"

"Really, Maka?"

"That's the first thing that came into my mind!"

"Fine, fine. Uhhh...are blueberries blue?"

"Huh?"

"I answered your question with a question of my own. Isn't that how this game goes?

"Oh. Yeah! Ok, are strawberries red?"

"What color are my eyes?"

"Are my eyes pretty?"

"Can the word pretty really justify what is actually beautifully mesmerizing?"

"Soul...did you just compliment me?"

"Is that relevant?"

"Will you explain or do I have to chop you?"

"If you chop me, then how can you go out with me?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Will you try to ask me?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"...are we still even playing the game?"

"Does that matter?"

"Then why are you still asking questions?"

"Well will you answer my question?"

"What question?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Ha! You can't ask the same question twice! I win."

"C'mon, Maka!"

"Heh, is someone angry at losing?"

"Maka, quit it and answer my question."

"...fine."

"Fine, what?"

"Fine."

"Fine as in you'll answer my question or fine as in you'll go out with me?"

"Both."

"...at least some good came out of that stupid game."

**Ironic**

"So...if Maka was the one you were pranking, how exactly did _you_ get in this situation?"

"It's Maka. I should have expected this. Damn."

"Now at least we know who _not_ to trust when it comes to tricking Maka."

"Liz that's not cool! Can you and Patty just help me down?"

"Soul's an idiot! Ahahaha! Sissy is so much smarter!"

"Patty that's not helping!"

"Hmmm...should we help you? Or should we just let you stay like that, I wonder?"

"Liz, I swear if you don't get me down from here you're going to really regret it when I come after you!"

"My, my, Soul! Threatening a lady!"

"Grrrr Liz..."

"Okay, okay! But wow. To think of hanging you upside down, temporarily dyeing your hair green, and putting silly string all over you, Maka is cunning!"

"Hehehahaha you look like an oompa-loompa!"

"Just get me down! That girl is going to pay..."

"Oops, sorry, no can do. Here comes Maka! Bye, Soul!"

"Liz! Patty! LIZ!"

"Hi, Soul. How're you doing?"

"Maka get me down from here!"

"Mmmm, sorry Soul. Like Liz said-no can do. Have fun with that, Soul."

"Wait, Maka! Don't walk off! Please! Maka!"

"Well since you said please..."

"Yes? Will you get me down?"

"No. But you _do_ get a kiss."

"Really?"

"On the cheek."

"Dang. Not even a real kiss?"

"Hmmm...ok."

"Really? Yay!"

"_After_ you figure out how to get down from there."

"Maka!"

"Have fun with that, Soul!"

"...wait a sec. I'm a scythe so I can transform my arm into a blade. What the hell am I doing?"

"I was waiting for you to get it. Sure took you long enough."

*slice*

"Ooompf!"

"Soul...damnit, did you really have to land on _me_?"

"...it's not my fault you decided to stand right under me."

"Ok, whatever. Just get off of me so we can get home. It's your turn to cook."

"Nu-uh, not yet. Remember our deal?"

"What dea-wait I was kidding!"

"Too bad."

"No, Sou-mmm!"

**Island**

"If you were stuck on an island with one other person, who would that person be?"

"Soul. He doubles as a weapon and a form of entertainment."

"Maka!"

"What? It's true"

"Don't just shrug at me like that! What you said isn't cool!"

"Would you rather I say boyfriend?"

"...maybe..."

"Fine. I'd choose Soul because he triples as a weapon, a boyfriend, and a form of entertainment."

**Interest**

"You like Maka, don't you?"

"Pftaugh! Way to make me choke on my soda, Kid! Choking is so not cool!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"No way! Have you seen my meister's flat-as-a-board chest?"

"Soul..."

"Well maybe she's grown a little..."

"Soul!"

"Ok, a lot!"

"That's not what I was going for!"

"..."

"Soul if you like her, you have to go out in the open about. Acting like jerk to hide your true feeling isn't going to help."

"And you know this _how_?"

"No need to sound so bitter, Soul. I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your 'help', Kid."

"You know, you never answer my original question."

"..."

"Soul?"

"...maybe I take an..._interest_ in her."

* * *

**Are the chapters getting less funny? I'm getting a feeling that they are...as the author, the my own stories' humor doesn't really affect me so you guys have to let me know. I'm getting a bit worried here...**


	10. J

**I can't say how sorree I am for taking so long to update. I've had huge writer's block and I've been just so busy with my karate and all...sorrrreeeee :( I'm also preparing for a vacay! I'm not going to say where, but I'll give you guys a hint: it's somewhere on the continent of Asia :)  
**

**Because it took me so long to update, expect the next chapter soon! :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER #1: I don't own Soul Eater!**

**DISCLAIMER #2: This chapter is rated T for language and slight themes. Just warning you all ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: J**

* * *

**Jacked (think of this like 'hi'jacked)**

"Oh no!"

"Damn, this is so not cool."

"I can't believe we've been robbed! Wait...NOOO THEY TOOK ALL THE VALUABLE STUFF!"

"What did they take, Maka?"

"They...they took..."

"Yeah...? What?"

"My books!"

**Jackpot**

"Hey guys! You're awesome god has awesome news! I hit the jackpot-I'm dating Tsubaki!"

"Good for you, Black Star, but remember to keep your relationship symmetrical."

"Dude, that's great for you. Cool. But just to let you know...I hit the jackpot a while ago when I started dating Maka."

**Jam**

"No no NO NO DON'T-"

*crash*

" ...I thought I could do it."

"Yes, we'll what did I say, Maka? I said NOT to try something like that!"

"It's not my fault the jam had to be so sweet and tasty!

"Thanks to you, we're now covered with your 'sweet and tasty' jam. Being covered in sticky jam is not my idea of cool."

"Well..."

"So what now?"

"Now...mwahaha we can eat it!"

"..."

"Soul?"

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Soul! What just happened? Why are you laughing on the floor like that?"

"Ahahaha...just the look on your face...hehehe...was almost worth getting covered in jam...hahaha you looked like a kid who just got ten bars of chocolate for their birthday!"

"So...does that mean we can still eat it?"

**Jar**

"Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart."

"Maka...the only reason I broke those hearts is to get to you."

"Soul! Wait, what do you mean? I was just singing to my iPod..."

"Huh? Oh! Well...then...just continue and forget what I said. You-eh-weren't supposed to hear that..."

"..."

"...you should keep singing. You have a great natural singing voice. I should know, since my mum often made me pair up with random girls from her singing class(1) for performances."

"Oh. Eh. Ok. Thanks, I guess."

"So yeah. You should keep singing."

"Hmmm...ok. It took so long, just to feel, alright. Remember, how to put, back the lights, in my eyes. I wish, I had missed, the first time that we-WAIT!"

"Eh? What?"

"...you never told me what you meant."

**Jelly  
**  
"Woohoo! That was a great workout!

"It was. Now poke my stomach."

"…what?"

"Poke it."

"I don't want to-"

"Poke it."

"I'd rather not-

"Poke it!"

"Okay, okay, I'll poke it! Gosh, why'd you want me to poke it so badl-WHOA!"

"I know, right?"

"Your abs are so hard!"

"Hence the poke."

"…can I poke it again?"  
**  
Job**

"You know it's a weapon's job to protect their meister. So I have to protect you, Maka."

"Stop that Soul! You shouldn't have to put yourself in danger just for me! It wasn't a big deal, anyway."

"Are you kidding? That guy was hitting on you, big time! He deserves some punishment!"

"Now you're turning into my Papa. Well this is just great."

**Joke  
**  
"Maka-Chop!"

"Maka! It's not my fault you can't take a joke!"

"I told you not to come into my room without knocking first!"

"It was a joke! How was I supposed to know you'd be-"

"Soul!

"What do you want me to do? And stop chasing me around with that book; it's not cool!"

"You deserve more Maka-Chops! I can't believe you saw me...saw me..."

"Trying out that bikini that Blair got you? Well I did so deal with it!"

"Maka-Chop!"

"Maka!"

"Soul!"

"Well I'm just saying this before you hit me again...you shouldn't return that bikini."

"Wha...why not?"

"You looked pretty hot in it."

"Bu- I- eh- you-"

"Oh wait...if you wear that to the beach then other guys will look at you, too. So never mind-you should return it."

"Sou- you- bad- um- MAKA-CHOP!"

**Jostle**

" ...poke..."

"...Soul?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you poke me?"

"I dunno. I got bored."

"And you said 'poke' while you poked me, too. Oddball."

"Whatever."

"..."

"..."

"Tap."

"Nudge."

"Punch."

"Kick."

"Push."

"Tackle."

"Jostle."

"Jostle?"

"Yeah, jos-"

"YOU'RE MIGHTY GOD HAS ARRIVED-whoa!"

"Black!"

"Star!

"Get!"

"Your!

"Ass!"

"Out!"

"Of!"

"Here!"

"...ok. Have fun!"

"Eh? What does he mea-oh."

"Do you mind, Soul?"

"No, not at all, actually."

"Shove!"

**Jump**

"EVERYONE IN THIS CLASSROOM! Your god commands you to shut up and bounce!"

"Wait..._what_?"

"I don't know. It's just a song I saw on the internet(2). SO SHUT UP AND BOUNCE!"

"BLACK STAR SHUT UP! WE HAVE HANGOVERS!"

"Whoa..."

"...Maka?..."

"...no way..."

"...not her..."

"Yes her, and me, too! So shut up all of you because we have damn hangovers!"

"What-?"

"...those two..."

"...partners..."

"...what've they been up to...?"

"SHUT UP! If you really wanna know why, try playing strip poker with your partner! While taking shots when ya lose a round, too!"

"Oh-"

"That totally explains-"

"Makes sense-"

"About time-"

"No wonder-"

"Alright, that's it! MAKA-CHOP!"

**Just**

"Go away!"

"No can do, Maka. Get back here."

"No! Just leave me alone!"

"Maka! Stop being so difficult!"

"I would I'd you would stop bothering me!"

"Um, Soul. I think this is a good time for us to leave, ok? By you two."

"Yeah, Kid. See ya guys later. Do me favor please and get Soul away from me while you're at it."

"Uh...yeah...okay...bye."

"..."

"..."

"Jeez! I thought they'd never leave! Good thing we put on such a great show, Soul."

"Yeah. Now, time for some 'us time'."

"You know what that means..."

"TICKLE FIGHT!"

* * *

**(1) Just for the drabble's sake, Soul's mother is a voice coach/singing instructor.  
(2)Shut Up and Bounce...is an actual song! One of my friends just started randomly singing it so I got inspiration! I will give forth no further explanation!  
**


	11. K

**101 reviews? 6, 311 views? HOLY SHIT YOU DESERVE COOKIES! Wait no...CUPCAKES! *hands everyone a giant homemade cupcake* Thanks for all the support!  
**

**I'm bad at this updating thing...**

**Note: Hey guys I realized that ****in my 'Fantasy' Drabble** in chapter six, what Soul was imagining...well from the way I wrote it, it could have been interpreted in a very perverted way. I meant for him to imagine him and Maka kissing, but the way I wrote that, it could have come off as something else. So I apologize for that. Thanks to chlorinatedfreak-**you sick minded being T_T**-for letting me know ^-^

* * *

******Chapter Eleven: K**

* * *

**Karate**

"This amazing god will amaze you with his amazing powers!"

"Maka-Chop."

"Book beats karate. I guess it's cool that my girlfriend knows Book-Kwon-Do."

**Key**

"Maka."

"Whaa?"

"Maka this is important!"

"Okay, I'm listening!"

"Maka...I want you to know...you're my key."

"Eh? Your key to what? Becoming a Death Scythe?"

"What? No! Well yes, but that's not what I was going to say!"

"Ok...so go on."

"You're the key to my heart."

"Wait a second..."

"Uh, yeah?"

"Technically, shouldn't 'key to your soul' be more fitting?"

**Kill**

"Wait Maka, don't kill it!"

"Why the heck not? It's a pest that should die! It's a threat!"

"A threat to what-a grain of sugar?"

"It's a threat to our sanitation so it should be exterminated!"

"Maka it's a spider. It's not cool to kill an innocent creature."

"It's not innocent! Look at its beady eyes-"

"You can barely see them."

"-and its freaky pinchers-"

"They're natural on a spider!"

"-and it's giant, hairy legs!"

"Maka...it's as small as the tip of my pinkie."

"Well it still deserves to die!"

"For what? Scaring you with its deadly presence? Maka, you've defeated a full-fledged _Kishin_ and you're afraid of a _spider_! C'mon, Maka, that's just not cool."

"Shut up! I wasn't scared. I was just putting it in its proper place."

"So according to you, this spider's 'proper place' is with Shinagami-Sama."

"...well...Shinagami-Sama isn't a bad guy..."

"Not to you sure, but maybe he will be to this spider."

"Sigh. Fine, Soul. If you care so much about the spider the drop it out the window."

"Nuh-uh. I will _place_it out the window."

"Whatever."

"There. You're now safe from the scary monster."

"I wasn't scared! And who knew you could care so much about spiders, _especially_after that whole thing with Arachnophobia."

"Meh. Arachnae was controlling them. It wasn't their fault they weren't being cool. And for the record, you were totally scared."

"Was not!"

"Was, too."

"Was not!"

"Was, too."

"Was not!"

"Was, too. And who knew you could be so cute when you blush."

"Was n-wait! I- eh- er- um- SOUL!"

**Kind**

"Hey Soul, can you get that can of baking soda for me? It's on the top shelf and I can't reach."

"What's the magic word?"

"Uh...baking soda?"

"One, that's two words, Maka. Two, those aren't it."

"Oh. Right. The magic word. '_Please'_."

"Say it in the sentence."

"Sigh, fine. Hey Soul, can you _please_get that can of baking soda for me."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now all you gotta do is be that kind when you talk to a guy instead of chopping them and maybe you'll get a date."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"I'm just kidding, woman! Besides, you already have me."

"Right! Wait what?"

**Kindle**

"Hey Soul."

"Yeah, Kid?"

"You know it's Valentine's Day, right?"

"Yeah...so?"

"So you should rekindle the flames you have between you and Maka."

"Oh. Been there, done that. Even stole a kiss or two."

"Ok...wait! You realize I was talking about _Maka_, right? Not one of your pathetic exes."

"Yeah I realized that. We've been going out for a couple of weeks, now. She's pretty cool about the whole thing. Truth is, there were no pathetic exes. Those were just stupid rumors. Maka was my first, present, and shall be my only love."

**Kiss**

"Sis, don't you think Soul and Maka should just kiss already?"

"Yeah, I do."

"So why don't you do something about it?"

"Because I know they've been dating in secret. Now all they gotta do is go publi-"

"Liz! Patty! Come quick! It's Soul and Maka-kissing!"

"See, I told you."

"Whoa! You're so smart big sis!"

**Knife**

"Soul!"

"Wha-Ow!"

"What happened?"

"You made me lose my focus so I cut my finger."

"Oh...sorry..."

"So what did you want?"

"I was actually wondering what you were doing with a knife...and strawberries..."

"Well last night you mentioned that you love strawberry shortcake. So I decided to try and make you one as a way of apology for that comment yesterday."

"He's thoughtful, hot, _and_he cooks? Maka he's a keeper!"

"_OW_!"

"Liz where did you come fr-wait she's gone?"

"Aack she made me cut my finger again! Cutting the same finger twice is not what a cool guy like me deserves."

"So...would a cool guy like you deserve a thanks and forgiveness?"

"Yes! That is precisely what a cool guy like me deserves. That's why I have the coolest partner ever."

"Aw! Thanks Soul!"

"Yeah Maka-OW! I appreciate the hug and all, but I cut the same finger-AGAIN!"

**Knight**

"Hey do you wanna go see 'Dark Knight Rises'?"

"Maka...I feel offended."

"Whyyyy?"

"You already have me! Why do you need to go see another Knight?"

"Meh...good point."

"Exactly."

"But you're my 'white knight' since you have white hair. We should still go see Dark Knight."

**Knot**

"Aack! How did this happen?"

"How am I supposed to know? Our resonance was going fine until you had to go and try something like that! We aren't experienced enough to try a maneuver like that yet, Maka!"

"Soul this is your fault! My maneuver would have gone fine except you had to press that wrong key!"

"Maka you're the one who messed me up. My song was perfect but you messed up my concentration. If this is anyone's fault, it's yours."

"Well thanks to you we're all tied up

**Know**

"How do you know, Maka?"

"Soul it's called female intuition."

"How can you say that with such a straight face?"

"Because I'm right."

"Female intuition."

"Stop saying that with such a straight face!"

"Why?"

"..."

"I thought so""

"Well then...can your female intuition foretell this?"

"Foretell wha-mmm!"

* * *

**Sooo, this will probably be the last chapter that I'll update for a month because of my trip. I know it sucks, but at least I'm giving you guys a heads up this time before I dissappear :)  
**


	12. L

**I cant believe I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry. Between getting back from my trip, jetlag, starting school, and preparing for karate (tournament and black belt test), I've been so busy. Plus my iPod was malfunctioning so instead of emailing myself the chapters like usual I had to rewrite the whole thing. But enough with my excuses. Here's the chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, Nancy Drew, or Hardy Boys. I don't like Nancy dew or Hardy Boys, either-I find them pretty boring-but I used the book titles for one of the drabbles**

* * *

**Last**

"Mwahaha! Your god decides that the last one to the entrance is a rotten egg!"

"Soul you better win. Do you know how disgusting kissing a rotten egg would taste like?!"

"Not cool, Maka!"

"Exactly! It wouldn't be cool. So hurry up and win!"

**Learn**

"Finally! I thought we'd never finish studying math!"

"Soul. Math is fundamental in the grand scheme of things, and as such, it pertains to great impor-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What's next?"

"Chemistry. We'll start-"

"Can' we take a break?!"

"You're the one who asked what was next!"

"I know, but-wait a sec. did you say chemistry?"

"That's what I was_ going_ to say before you so rudely interrupted me."

"Chemistry. I can handle that. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to focus on a _certain_ type of chemistry. To be specific, the chemistry between us-"

"Nuh-uh. No way."

"Oh c'mon, Maka!"

"Soul I thought I told you to quit being a pervert, at least when we're studying!"

"But you're paying more attention to that book than me! It's not fair."

"If you started actually listening to what I have to say, then maybe I _would_ pay attention to you."

"Please?"

"Oh no. You will _not_ go there. Soul Eater Evans, do _not _give me the puppy-dog face! No-no-stop it-gah! Okay, you know what? We'll do chemistry last-as a treat. Save the best for last, right?"

"That's my Maka!"

"But for now, we are going to focus on Literature!"

"Makaaaa!"

**Lead**

"Baby, baby, baby, nooo. I thought you'd always be mi-"

"Whose idea was it to turn the radio to this channel? No matter how much Liz denies it, Justin Bieber is just not cool!"

"Agreed. I'll switch the channel."

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"Hey Soul, is this jazz? There aren't any words."

"Yeah, this is jazz. Good job. Hold on…this is my favorite song!"

"Um…okay…Soul, why do you have that look on your face?"

"…"

"So-ul?"

"Let's dance."

"Wait, what? No way, you know I don't have much practice!"

"Just let me lead."

"But-but-"

"No buts! Well maybe a little 'butts', but-"

"Maka-Chop! Attention to the children watching at home. No perverted-ness is allowed in jazz dancing."

"Not even a little? Joy killer."

"Maka-Chop! No, not even a little. However, a little sexiness is allowed."

"That's better. Wait…since when are you the queen of jazz?"

"Well if I'm the Queen, then that makes you my King, doesn't it?"

"…**(A/N: Raise your hands if you can see the gears turning in Soul's head!) **Okay. That works. Now time to dance!"

**Lemon**

"Did you know that many fanfic authors write lemons for us?"

"Maka-Chop! Don't get involved in something so perverted!"

"Ow…you dint have to hit mean; I didn't mean I actually read them. Wait a sec…how did you of all people know what a lemon is?!"

**Lemur**

"Aw, look at that lemur! It's so cute! Isn't it, Soul?"

"Tch. It's okay."

"But it's so adorable! Look at its big, wide eyes! It's begging for you to look at it!"

"And I'm begging to get out of here."

"What's with you, Soul? Why're you acting like this?"

"Forget it. Just hurry up with the money-"

"-lemur-"

"-panda, whatever. Hurry up so we can go."

"Soul, what's wrong?'

"Nothing's wrong."

"You can tell me-"

"You wanna know what's wrong?! Fine! You're making total moony eyes at that panda-"

"-lemur-"

"-while all you give me are Maka-Chops! It's dang annoying and not cool at all!"

"Are you saying I should make moony eyes at you?"

"Gaah, that's not the problem here!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that he's not brave enough to face you and tell you that he likes you, Maka."

"Kid! Why are you out here with us?! And don't state something like that so matter-of-factly! Wait, where did he-"

"Smart-ass. He disappeared."

"Was that…was what he said true?"

"Leave it, Maka. Let's go home."

"No, hold on. I want to hear the truth from you."

*sigh* "You're so stubborn."

"What was that?!"

"That's not it! I meant to say that I like you! There, I said it-aah! Okay, you're crushing me with the glomp-"

"No PDAs at the zoo, please, miss."

"Sorry! It was only a hug. And…who are you?"

"Zoo worker. I'll be on my way now."

"Okaaayyy…so, Maka. I'm guessing that you like me, too?"

"What do you think, baka?"

"Heh. That's cool. Anyway, I guess this is all thanks to that monkey-"

"-lemur-"

"Actually, miss, your companion is correct. The animal that used to live here _was_ a lemur, but it got shipped to another zoo. We haven't yet changed the sign but the animal that is is there now is actually a monkey."

"…"

"…"

"Don't you dare say-"

"I told you so."

"…"

"I should probably run."

"…"

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"Sooouuuul, get back heeerrreeee!"

"Have a nice day, you two! Please come back and visit the zoo soon! Ah, young love."

**Less**

"Soul here's a lesson for life. Less is more. So quit hogging all of the tomato sauce!"

"If less is more…are you saying we should have less secret kissing sessions?"

"…I take that back. Take as much sauce as you want."

**Light**

"Light."

"House."

"What?"

"You said 'light' so the first thing that came to my mind was a lighthouse."

"Um, okay. Maka you're such a weirdo sometimes."

"Maka-Chop! So what were you going to say before I interrupted?"

"You honestly expect me to remember after a hit like that?!"

"Well you're soul. Figure something out."

"Don't wanna."

"Soul."

"Maka."

"Soul."

"Ma-"

"The amazing ME has arrived! With your future god around, you shall never have to fear!"

"GET OUT OF OUR APARTMENT!"

"Okay, bye."

"That was weird."

"Yeah he _never_ leaves the first time we tell him."

"Maybe that was Blair trying to pull another trick on us."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Um…so…what now?"

"No idea, Soul. It's a Saturday morning. We can't just sit around and waste it."

"Yeah that wouldn't be cool."

"Nope."

"Not at all."

"…"

"Hey Soul. What time is it?"

"Uh…I dunno. Almost eleven am. Why?"

"Dang it, I'm late!"

"For what?"

"My date!"

"For what?!"

"I just told you!"

"But-But-How did you get a date?"

"I didn't."

"What?"

"I don't know. I had to say _something_. We were getting nowhere and I was getting bored. So there."

"Right. Whatever floats your boat, Maka."

"Wierdo."

"Sure. _I'm_ the weird one."

"Uh-huh."

"Right."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey Maka. Wanna go on a real date?"

"With who?"

"For someone so smart you sure can be slow sometimes."

"…ohhh, you mean you."

"Nooo, really? So?"

"So what?"

"Wanna go?"

"Ehhhh, no thanks."

"What?!"

"Haha just teasing you. Sure I'll go. But on one condition."

"Okay. What?"

"We have to go somewhere that's nice and bright and lit up."

"So with a lot of light?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay. Cool."

**Like**

"So we flip it over?"

"Yep."

"Like…a book's page!"

"Do you have bring books into everything, Maka?!"

"…maybe…"

"Wait…like a boss…like a book…like a boss…like a book…like a boss, like a _book_!(1)"

"…sometimes I think you're seriously messed up in the head."

**Lobster**

"What's for dinner?"

"Lobster."

"Eh, What's the special occasion, Soul?"

"A good deal on lobster at the market. Hurray."

"What type of lobster?"

"Maine lobster."

"Yummy lobster."

"Yeah, Maka. Maine lobster is yummy."

"Remember that mission we had in Maine that one time? The lobster we afterwards was the best."

"Yep that was some pretty great lobster."

"Cook some great lobster, Soul. I'll even help."

"You're the coolest. Hey did you realize…the biggest lobster in the world…uh…"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"It's…it's moving!"

"What's moving?"

"The lobster! It's still alive-OW!"

"What did it-OMIGOSH IT'S ON YOU!"

"I KNOW-ow-IT'S ON ME! GET IT _OFF _OF ME!"

"How the heck do I do that?! And stop flinging it around!"

"Jeez, Maka, you're-OW-no help at all!"

"Ooh! I know! Turn your left arm into a blade and slice it off of your other arm!"

"Okay! Good idea!"

*slice*

"So…"

"I guess we figured out how we'll cook the-very fresh-lobster."

"Lobster sushi it is, then."

**Lost**

"Just because you don't have any patience doesn't mean you have to take out your anger on others, Maka. Just chill."

"How can I chill?! This is terrible! And for the record, I have a little patience!"

"…"

"Gah we have to do something _right now_!" Or else…or else…or else it could turn into a catastrophe!"

"Do I even have to say anything?"

"Eh? Oh. I can be patient if I want to! Just you wait and see!"

"Maka, just because you lost-"

"It's not lost! I just can't find it. And don't deadpan at me like that, Soul!"

"Fine. Just because you can't find your copy of Nancy Drew-"

"Hardy Boys!"

"Just because you can't find your copy of _Hardy Boys_doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"But it _could_ be the end of the world! The evil corporation is, well, _evil_!"

"What the heck? I have no idea what you're talking about. Go to sleep and search for it in the morning."

"Sleep? How is that going to help?!"

"It will if you sleep with me."

"GET LOST, PERVERT!"

"WAIT NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT-"

"TOO LATE! MAKA-CHOP!"

**Lotion**

"Damn Maka…freakin' tease…good thing she uses lots of lotion…smooth legs…"

"Black Star, I'm not sure spying on your best friend is a good idea."

"Tsubaki, your god is here! Anyway, I never knew Soul has such pervy thoughts about Maka. But we were all expecting that sooner, or later."

"Does she know…stupid sexy bookworm…stupid nosebleeds..."

"MWAHAHA, I knew he liked her! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR KNOWS ALL!"

"Keep it down, Black Star! They might hear-"

"Was that-"

"-Black Star?"

"We better get out of here, Black Star!"

"Your god agrees with his supporter!"

"BLACK STAR GET BACK HERE SO I CAN CHOP YOUR ASS INTO OBLIVION!"

"Chop Soul's first for having perverted thoughts about you!"

"Wha-What does he mean, Soul?"

"You, erm, use good lotion? On your legs?'

"You watch me put on lotio-MAKA CHOP!"

"Haha I told you!"

"BLACK STAR, YOU'RE NEXT!"

*gulp*

* * *

**I love eating lobster.**

**Just so we're clear, I don't read lemons. The one time I did, I got tricked into it by a friend (too complicated to explain). Yes, even the great Devi Le'sMirror can even be ricked once in a while. Hard to believe, I know. ;)**

* * *

**(1) This is what my two friends and I made up. We scream it out at random times in karate. It's basically a substitute for 'Like a Boss'. But cooler. LIKE A BOOK FTW!**

**Haha you guys expected something sappy-or at least different-for 'Light", didn't you? I honestly had no idea where it was going. When I first thought 'light' in my head, 'house' popped up right after it. So I just took it from there. My excuse for writing a random drabble:…I was sleepy.**

**By the way, because I haven't updated in so long I decided to write an extra drabble.**

**You know what? Sometimes I talk too much and other times I don't talk at all (even outside of author's notes). So I apologize for the long author's notes. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter after such a long wait! **


	13. M

**I finally found a way to update! What I do is I write all the chapters on my iPod and email them to myself so I can copy and paste to a word document. But my iPod broke and I haven't been able to access my email through my iPod, so the chapters were literally trapped there ;'( but fear not, I have found a way to update! I copy and paste the chapters onto a 'discussion post' on my blog from my iPod, then copy and paste that from my computer onto a word document. It's not the perfect solution because none of the spaces between lines register-it's all one big mess-so I have to go through the whole thing and hit 'enter' where there should be a space between lines. Long process, and I'm sure you didn't want to read all this crap about my excuses. So go ahead and read! (And don't forget to review ;)  
**

* * *

**Strawberry shortcakes are delicious and fun to make.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: M**

* * *

**Make**

"Hmmm..."

*snore*

"Hmmmmm..."

*long snore*

"Hmm...Oi Soul, wake up!"

*bang*

"Ow what was that for?!"

"I need help deciding what to make for breakfast."

"..."

"Soul?"

*snore

"Gosh, Soul. What am I going to do with you?"

"Make me some pancakes, that's what!"

"Go back to sleep Soul; you're not helping!"

"Whatever. I guess I'll just roll around in bed, doing nothing, and I'll be so bored that I might just-"

"Fine, pancakes!"

"You're the coolest!

"Yeah, I better be."

"..."

"Soul?"

*snore*

**Matter(1)**

"All things are made of matter."

"Even things like you and me?"

"Yes, Soul. Even you and me."

"So that means we matter.

"Well of course we matter, but that's not why it's called 'matter'. That is a different matter entirely."

"Eh? A different matter? So there are two types of matter?"

"What? No! There's only one! Well of course there's antimatter but-"

"Maka this is too confusing! I give up on science!"

"You know what, Soul? We do matter. And you know what else matters? You studying properly! Which clearly doesn't matter to you-hey why'd you pass out?"

**Maul**

"Look a mall!"

"A maul? Somebody's getting mauled?! Where? We have to go help!"

"No, Maka, a mall! You walk around in it!"

"Soul are you having a delusion? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure we're not walking around in the middle of a bloody maul."

"Maka! I mean a shopping mall! Right over there! It must be new."

"...oh. Well you never know...there could be a maul inside of the mall! Let's check it out!"

**Meet**

"Let's have a meet for dinner."

"You're going to cook chicken, Maka? That's great."

"No, not 'meet' like chicken meat!"

"So...lamb chops?"

"Not like that, either! A meet with our friends!"

"You plan to cook our friends?! What are you, a kishin?"

"No I'm not going to cook our friends; are you crazy?! We are going to meet with our friends for dinner."

"Ohhhh. I got it."

"Sure took you a while."

"But...you're still going to cook meat, right?"

"Soul you're such a carnivore."

"Hey at least I eat my vegetables, Ms. I'm-too-good-for carrots!"

"My vision is fine as it is! I don't need carrots!"

"Just watch. One day, you'll see that you can't see. And I'll be there to say 'I told you s-"

"I don't have to cook meat, you know."

"Fine! You don't need carrots! Happy?"

"Very."

**Million**

"Maka if you won a million dollars, how would you spend it?"

"By opening up my own library."

"Of course. Boring, boobless, bookworm Maka"

"Maka-Chop! Shut it, Soul!"

"Ow..." "What about you?"

"What?"

"If you had a million dollars, what would you buy?"

"I don't really need a million dollars."

"Oh. Right. Being an Evans and all."

"That's not it. I just don't really want anything too badly."

"Really? Then what would you do with it."

"Buy a new bike. Or probably give it to charity or something. Maybe even help you build a library."

"Are you saying I'm a charity case?!"

"Not at all! I'm just saying that you'd probably be better off with the money than me. You'd use it for a better cause."

"So...if you don't want anything that you can buy, then what do you want."

*whisper*

"What? Could you say that a bit louder, please?"

"It's nothing. Forget it."

"Soul, you're my partner. You can tell me anything."

"I said it's nothing."

"Soul..."

"You!"

**Mint**

"Look here, Soul. It's a recipe for a mint-and-strawberry shortcake."

"Mint and strawberry. That's a cool combination."

"They make a good team."

"Kind of like us."

"Yeah. You're mint and I'm strawberry **(A/N: *facepalm*)**!"

"Maka...wouldn't it make more sense if you're mint and I'm strawberry?"

"Why is that?"

"Well you have green eyes and I have red eyes."

"Oh. I think my way is better…but yours works, too."

"Sigh. Stubborn as always."

"But that's why you love me!"

"Right-hey wait what?!"

**Mist(2)**

"Soul! Soul! Soooouuuuul!"

"Maka! Where are you Maka?"

"Soul I'm over here!"

"Maka. I've got you, Maka. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Soul, for being there for me."

"Of course Maka. You know I'll always find you in the fog."

"Soul..."

"Yeah Maka?"

"It's mist. We're in mist, not fog."

"Does that really matter?! You're ruining the moment!"

**Monkey**

"You're like a dog!"

"Eh?! That's not cool! How so, Maka?"

"You forget everything after some time!"

"Well then you're a parrot."

"How?"

"You keep repeating things over and over."

"That's only because you dong listen to me the first time!"

"You're also like a cat."

"Soul..."

"You're nice one moment and then the next you're ready to scratch and bite. Or in your case, give me a-"

"Maka-Chop!"

"See what I mean!"

"Soul, you're also a rat. You need to start actually studying instead of trying-and failing-cheating on tests!"

*whack*

"You two. Soul and Maka. Come down here."

*gulp*

"Yes, Professor Stein."

"Now. Because you two won't stop bickering, you're disrupting my class, and you need to work on your partnership, I'm sticking you guys in this training room. If you two haven't stopped arguing by the time I get back, then I'm going to give you extra-curricular missions."

*slam*

"He...shut us in here?!"

"Well I guess this means-"

"Oh and one more thing. Maka, Soul, no monkey business."

"Dang!"

"Well...he won't know."

"Yeah, Maka!"

*door cracks open slightly*

"By the way, I have you two under Soul Observation. So like I said-no monkey business!"

"Damn!"

**Monster**

"Soul...you're such a monster!"

"Maka! I knew it. You don't want to be partners anymore because you've figured out that you put yourself in harm if you continue to be my par-"

"Maka-Chop! Shut up that's not what I meant! I called you a monster...'cuz you won't stop eating so much food! Geez who knew that 'Mr. Cool' is also the Queen of drama..."

**Mosquito**

"Ugh I hate having mosquito bites!"

"Don't worry Maka. You'll grow in one day."

"LIZ! That's not what I meant! I meant actual mosquito bites that itch!"

"Oh...oops. Uh, eh, gotta go! Bye!"

*sigh*

"Stupid Liz."

"Don't get down, Maka. It's not cool. Liz is right and besides, despite all the jokes I make I like you just the way you are."

"Aw. Thanks Soul."

"No problem."

"Wait...you heard all of that?!"

"Yeah. And even though I like you as you are, it wouldn't hurt for you to grow a little."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

**Mud**

"Aw great. I got mud on my new jacket."

"Haha is the great and tough Maka Albarn afraid of some harmless mud?"

"You know I'm not scared, Soul. But now I can't use my jacket 'cuz the mud got on the inside as well."

"Of course. Practical as ever. If you want, we can share my jacket-"

"No I'm fine."

"You suuure? It's getting pretty chilly out here-"

"Seriously I'm fine."

"All right then. I guess I'll keep this warm, fuzzy, soft jacke-"

"Don't need it, Soul."

"The fact that you're cutting me off so quickly says that you'd rather I didn't talk about my warm, fuzzy, soft jacket. In turn, that tells me that you want my warm, fuzzy, soft jacket."

"Jeez since when did you get _smart_?"

"First, I'm slightly offended because I was smart before, too. And second, it's because of you. Those studying sessions have actually helped."

"...you know what? We can share."

"Now where are your manners, Maka?"

*grumble*

"What was that, Maka?"

"I said, may I _please_ share your jacket."

"That's it. Here."

*grumble*

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, Maka."

"I said thanks!"

"You're very welcome."

"You were right."

"Of course I was-wait about what?"

"It _is_ warm, fuzzy, and soft!"

"And me?"

"Well I guess you're not so bad, either."

* * *

**(1)In this drabble, I pictured Maka wearing glasses and a lab coat while standing next to a chalkboard and holding a pointer. Soul is sitting in front of her with his legs crossed and his head resting on his hand which is on his knee. One of those cartoonishly-cute-and-funny scenes.**

**(2)This was a bit of sap-crap 'cuz I felt the story was slowly slipping away from SoMa. *makes queasy face* I don't exactly enjoy sap-crap...so I added a bit of humor at the end.**

* * *

**I really hope you didn't find Maka or Soul too OOC :S and I promise I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can!  
**


	14. N

******Note: Whenever 'Maka-chan' comes up, it's means that Tsubaki's talking.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: N**

* * *

**Nail**

"Eep, I broke a nail!"

"Big deal, Liz."

"It is a big deal! Now I have to cut all of them so they'll be even and they'll be all short!"

"It's a nail, Liz. It'll grow back."

"But it won't be-whoa, Maka! Since when did you have those perfect nails? I always thought your nails would be chipped and broken thanks to all of the training that you do."

"Yeah, I guess so. But ever since Soul got me the gloves I always wear, my hands and nails have been healthier."

"Soul, huh? I wonder if he hand another motive for wanting you to have smooth, soft hands-"

"Liz! Stop thinking such dirty things!"

"Haha. You never know, Maka. it (itz)is Soul we're talking about"

"Well..."

"I knew it! I gotta go. Bye!"

"Wait no that's not what I meant! Liz, come back! Sigh."

"Hey Maka."

"Hey Soul."

"So what was that all about?"

"Liz thinks we're secretly together."

"But we are."

"_Soul_."

"Hah, kidding."

"Oh, right. I never really thanked you for those gloves, did I? Thanks, they've been really helpful."

"That was random. But you're welcome. I'm glad they're useful to you. Your hands are so nice and soft now. They'll be useful when we-"

"-Soul!-"

"-make cookies. Hah. Now who has a dirty mind? By the way you're cute when you blush."

**Name**

"Class, today we will be doing and experiment. Now before you all start moaning, this will be a different type of experiment-I'm going to ask you one question instead of performing a dissection. If you had to pick one person who you absolutely need, name him/her and give a reason or two as to why. Who wants to say their pick? Yes, Soul? It's not often that you want to answer in class."

"Maka."

"And why is that?"

" 'Cuz she's a human textbook. If we go on a mission to some random country and I don't understand the language, or if I need help with school, or if I don't know a word, those are all where Maka can help me."

"Very interesting. Now, how about-"

*zing*

"Maka, I suggest you put that book down unless you want the next scalpel to go through your head. You'll disrupt my class if you chop him now."

"Yes, Professor Stein...!"

"But you can hit him at the end of class."

"Okay!"

"Professor Stein!"

"Well that's what you get for calling your partner a human textbook. (*mumble*)Though sometimes even I'm convinced."

"But she is! And Maka consider it as payment for that stuck-on-and island thing!" **(A/N: refer to chapter nine)**

"That's it; screw the rules. Maka-Chop!"

"Even I can't deny that was deserved. I'll let this one slide, Maka. But next time...make sure there is no next time."

"But with an idiot such as Soul, I'm not sure that's possible, sir."

"True, true. We'll see when the time comes."

**Never**

"Never have I ever-"

"-been kissed!"

"Patty what's that for?! Don't answer for me!"

"Well Maka, you've never been kissed, right? In this game, you say something you've never done and if someone else has done that, then you take a drink-"

"I know how to play! I just...eh...well it's not true."

"What's not true, Maka-chan?"

"That...I've never been kissed...it's not true."

"Who was it?"

"Yeah, who?!"

"Tell us, Maka!"

"It was..."

"Yours, truly!"

"Soul! Didn't I tell you not to come into my room without permission? Maka-Chop!"

"Well this was an eventful sleepover."

**New**

"Thanks for coming over, guys. Hmmm...I think it's time for a new look."

"What brought this sudden change on, Maka?"

"Nothing, Tsubaki. I just want to be a little different, that's all."

"It's got to be a boy."

"Liz, it's not right to make assumptions like that."

"Uh, yeah! Tsubaki's right!"

"So who is it, Maka?"

"No one!"

"If you say, so. But if you're looking for new clothes, you have to let me help."

"Sure; that's why I called you here, anyway."

"Okay, let me see your closet. Hmmm, it's actually not too bad, actually."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm sure Liz didn't mean it like that, Maka-chan."

"Eh, put this on."

"Tch. Don't ignore me like that, Liz!"

"Okay fine, Maka. Just put it on."

"Okay..."

"..."

"..."

"...hey guys? Can you help me? The shirt is stuck and I can't get it over my head-"

"Hey Maka, you know that juice that-"

"Was that Soul?!"

"Yup."

"Soul! Get out of my room!"

"No need to yell at him, Maka, he's already passed out in a pool of his nosebleed blood."

"That pervert!"

"Looks like he liked your new look, Maka."

"I'm not even wearing a shirt!"

"My point exactly."

"Liz! Tsubaki, say something."

"Well at least we found the culprit, Maka-chan."

"Of what?"

"Your 'new look'."

"Tsubaki that doesn't help, either!"

**Night**

"At night, the dark creatures lurk, waiting to pounce at just. The. Right. Time."

"Shut up, Soul. Those children's stories won't scare me at al-"

*CRACK*

"Then why'd you jump into my lap when you heard the thunder?"

"That was just because you provoked my fear senses!"

"Sure. Blame my provocation of your fear senses. It's got nothing to do with the fact that you find me attractive."

"What? That's not true! I mean, it _is_ true that it's got nothing to do with me finding you attractive-wait, that doesn't sound right either. The bottom line is: I don't like you like that!"

"Then why are you still in my lap?"

"Be-Because, ah, um, I, eh-"

"Heh. It's okay, Maka. I know you like me."

"Stop assuming things!"

"Don't worry, I like you, too."

"You...you do?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well as punishment for you teasing me, I'm going to stay in your lap!"

"That's kind of the opposite of punishment..."

"Fine then I'm getting off."

"No, wait! I need to be punished!"

"Really? Okay. Maka-Chop!"

"OW DAMNIT WOMAN! NOT THAT TYPE OF PUNISHMENT!"

**Nimble**

"Ox be nimble, Ox be quick! Ox! Jump over that-"

"Shut up, Maka! Repeating children's rhymes won't help us win!"

"But it distracted Ox long enough to-"

"Aaaah-oomph!"

"Maka, we did it!"

"Yes, Soul! We sure beat them."

"You know what, Sid?"

"What, Stein?"

"Despite what some people may think about them and their occasional unorthodox methods, they actually make a pretty good team."

**No**

"Will you-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Maka just think about it!"

"A no's a no, Soul."

"Maka!"

"..."

"C'mon. At least consider it."

"...fine. I guess we can try it out."

"Yes!"

"We'll see if it works out for a couple of weeks. If it doesn't, then we go back to normal."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay well since you're the one who wanted to eat them, you have to go buy the pancake mix."

**Nose**

"I got your nose, Maka!"

"What are you, three? Now give it back."

"Nope. Not unless..."

"Not unless what?"

"Not unless you give me a kiss."

"No way!"

"Fine, then. I guess you'll never get your nose back."

"...hmpf okay. But close your eyes."

"Sure."

"Okay. Here's my kiss."

"..."

"..."

"...Maka? Maka? I'm opening my eyes now. Hey where'd you go-what's this? Dang, that Maka got me again. I'll still enjoy this Hershey Kiss, though."

**Not**

"Sure."

"Really? Hahaha the great and almighty Black Star was right again! Now I shall boast of my greatness to all of my subjects."

"Okay. Bye then."

"What just happened, Maka?"

"Oh hey Soul. Nothing; Black Star's just really easy to trick."

"Yeah. Good thing I'm not like that, right?"

"Yeah...right..."

"I'm off to shoot some hoops. I'd ask if you want to come but I'm pretty sure I know what your answer will be."

"Oh by the way..."

"Hm?"

"I, erm, kind of ripped your sheet music."

"You what?! Maka I wrote those!"

"You write music?!"

"Yeah the only sheet music I kept was the one song I was working on! I can't believe this, Maka. Your coolness factor goes down a lot."

"And your coolness factor goes down even more for falling for it."

"...whaaa? So you mean you didn't destroy my sheet music?"

"I did...not. And I didn't even know you wrote music to begin with. You are just as easy to trick as Black Star!"

"Hey...wait...don't just walk away like that! Maka!"

**Now**

"Now, Soul?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Now?"

"No. You have to be patient."

"Grrr..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Now-"

"No!"

"..."

"Now! Maka? Maka!"

"It's too boring, Soul. I'm going back to reading my book."

"Forget the book! If we don't jump this train then we'll miss the concert!"

* * *

**Nose was inspired by my three year old cousin who's always trying to steal my nose. And then I remembered a Hershey Kiss commercial (DISCLAIMER: Me no own Hershey Kiss :'( just thought I'd say that for good measure) I saw about four years ago and decided to add a little of that in, too.**

* * *

**After re-reading this story and many of my other stories, I'm beginning to realize how suckish my writing actually is and how much work it needs. I constantly make characters OOC, write settings that are off and/or don't make sense, and very, very, very often rush things. I really appreciate you guys for staying through my bad writing and giving my unworthy self extremely nice reviews. Each time I read a review, I get filled with warm fuzzies (especially the last review from ScytheMeister88. THANK YOU :3) You guys make me soooo happy **** and are who keep me writing.**


	15. O

**Chapter Fifteen: O**

* * *

**Odd**

"Hey Maka...doesn't something feel sort of...off?"

"What do you mean by 'off', Soul?"

"I dunno. Today, something feels weird...strange..."

"Odd?"

"Yeah, odd!"

"In any case, I have no idea what you're talking abo-oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"Look!"

"Where?!"

"Where I'm pointing!"

"The sky?"

"The sun!"

"Yeah what about it?"

"It's not laughing! That must have been what felt strange to you."

"Yeah that's...weird."

"Odd."

"Right. Odd."

**Oh**

"So..."

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same way."

"Oh. Are you sure, Soul? I'm sure I can change your mind if you just give me the chance."

"No. I'm sure. My mind will never change on the matter of this subject. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You can stop apologizing. We can always try things a different way."

"I think that would be the best idea for us. Thanks for understanding."

"No problem. You're my partner, after all. And I wouldn't want things to change just because of one tiny detail."

"You're the coolest. I'm so glad you're not trying to force me into something I don't want."

"Of course not! I'm not going to force you to eat broccoli! There are always other vegetables you can eat in its place."

**Okay(1)**

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Alright!"

"Alright!"

"Sure!"

"Sure!"

"OKAY!"

"OKAY ENOUGH!"

"…"

"Wait what were we arguing about again?"

"I don't remember...wanna go make out?"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

**Old**

"Maka look what I found."

"Hm? What's that?"

"The picture we took the week after we became partners. Remember?"

"Oh right! Black Star photobombed and Kid's face is blocking the right corner because he was trying to make sure the angle was perfectly symmetrical."

"Mhmm."

"And Tsubaki is standing in the corner next to Liz, and Patty has her arm slung around Black Star, photobombing with him."

"Good times. I think that's one of the only pictures with all of us in it. That was three years ago?"

"Four."

"Wow I feel so...so..."

"Old."

"Yeah.

"To think we've been together for four years."

"Heh when you put it that way, it seems like we're more than just partners."

"Wh-What? No I didn't mean-"

"Chill, I know what you meant."

"Oh...okay..."

"Unless that's some subconscious desire to be _more_ than partners."

"N-No! I mean, have we really gotten to that stage yet? Not th-that, uh-"

"Well we _are_ feeling old, after all. Or at least, older. Maybe it's the time to act like it."

"Soul Eater...are you suggesting we go out?"

"It's about time! We were growing old, watching you two for forever!"

"L-Liz?!"

"Love Counselor Liz, at your service. Well actually, not really. I'm gonna go before you two get too lovey-dovey. Bye!"

**On**

"Hey Maka, you must be a light switch, 'cuz every time I see you, you turn me on."

"Uh..."

"Say one more thing like that to my meister and that's a one-way ticket to your instant demise. Why demise? Becase that's a cooler way to say 'death', that's why!"  
**  
Open**

"You're an open book, Soul."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I can see everything coming."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Really. Then did you see this coming?"

"See what-mmm!"

**Or**

"Give me my book!"

"Or what?"

"Or, or, or..."

"I'm listening."

"Or I'll cut your hair!"

"NO!"

"Then give me my book, Soul!"

"Pu-Put the scissors down first!"

"Promise to give it back."

"I promise! Just put that deadly weapon down!"

"Here. I put it down, see? Now just give me my book, and-no!"

"Something fell from your book." *picks up the piece of paper that fell* "What is it?"

"No-Nothing! Nothing important, nothing at all. Please give it to me."

" 'Dear Soul, please leave that loser meister and come be my parter. XOXOX Lia.' "

"..."

"...why did you hide this?"

"I...I just didn't want you to see it and leave me..."

"Maka. I'll never leave you, I promise. There's no 'Maka or her'. Just you. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Soul."

**Orange**

"Oranges are so yummy!"

"Please stop nibbling the orange like that, Maka...it's distracting."

**Ouch**

"Maka~! Can we just skip Literature and get to the fun stuff?"

"Fun stuff? Eh? Like what?"

"I don't know, hmm maybe like anatomy? (itz)Your anatomy?"

"Gross! Maka-Chop! Why do I always have to remind you that the fun stuff comes (itz)after the real studying?"

**Over(2)  
**  
"Truth or Dare Maka?"

"Uhhh dare...?"

"NO DARE SHALL MATCH UP TO THE GODLY SKILLS OF BLACK STAR!"

"Okay let's get that bottle away from you...there, now you're symmetrical."

"Oh c'mon, Maka. All you've picked are dares. Is there something you're hiding from us~?"

"Wh-What?! No! Fine truth!"

"Hm alright..."

"Liz, give Maka-chan something acceptable okay?"

"Yeah like which breed of giraffes are her favorite!"

"Stupid Patty! Everyone knows there's only one breed! But your ignorance shall be excused because its alright, we all know you can never match up to the amazing me!"

"Guys shut up! I've got a truth for Maka."

"Okay...shoot."

"What turns you on?"

"Uh, eh, can I have a different question?"

"No!

"No!

"Of course-"

"No. I apologize, Maka, but it would not be fair to the rest of us."

"No way!"

"Bu-Bu-But-"

"No buts! Well unless that's what turns you on...anyway! Answer the question Maka."

"Liz!"

"Answer!"

"Fine! Um, I guess someone who works hard, isn't afraid to go for what they believe in, and is just a cool person."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...

"..."

"Wait wait I didn't mean-"

"TOO LATE!"

"Called it!"

"I told you!"

"Hand over the money!"

"I thought so..."

"Nooo I didn't mean him!"

"Aha! You admit it was him! The almighty Black Star is once more correct!"

"Hey guys the coolest guy of all time-aka me-is back. What did I miss?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Maka has something she needs to tell you."

* * *

**(1) Sorree this sucked. My brain was kinda running dry...  
(1) I know that this had almost nothing to do with the word 'Over'. I originally wrote this for 'On' but then got another idea for 'On' and wanted to write that too :3**

* * *

**~~**Alrighty! I have a contest for you guys. Pick your favorite drabble from any chapter and draw a scene from that drabble. The winner will get their very own oneshot with any possible pairing from Soul Eater (some crack pairings will be accepted) of their choice. Upload your drawing onto deviantart OR on Instagram-include the chapter and the drabble that your drawing is from into the caption/comment, for obvious reasons. (If its on Instagram, tag it with the hashtag #devisabccontest. PM me if you have any questions/for additional details. Have fun!**~~**


	16. P

**DISCLAIMER (I forgot them in the past recent chapters...): I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! By the way, this chapter will contain some 'mature' themes. Just warning you ^-^; **

**Meanwhile, I'm trying to get back to updating once a week, or at least close to that. I went down from over 2,000 views on my chapters to less than 100... :'( I know I'm not doing the best as I did before, but I'm trying guys. This does makes me sad, though...**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: P**

* * *

**Pain**

"Bam!"

"Eh?"

"I shot you Soul!"

"Patty, I'm pretty sure I would notice if you of all people shot me. I've been shot once and it was not something I'll forget anytime soon."

"No silly! I shot you with my invisible love arrow! Now you'll fall in love with the next person you see!"

"Tch that's never gonna happen-"

"Hey Soul are you ready to go? The party's gonna start soon." **((A/N: This is Maka!))**

"Yeah nevermind Patty you're right. Damn you Patty; I think this shot might even be more painful that the last time..."  
**  
Perfect**

"Hey Patty. I guess you were right."

"Haha of course I was, Kid. Wait, what was I right about?"

"Soul and Maka. They got together it seems."

"I knew it! This is just perrrrfect. Now you and sis can double date with them!"

"Tch you sound like a cat-wait what?!"

"What?!"

**Permanent**

"Maka?"

"What is it, Soul?"

"Through our years, I've discovered that we share a bond. A bond that goes even farther than the bond a meister and weapon shares. So please...would you make this bond permanent by marrying me?"

**Pitch**

"Gah, I'm never going to hit the right note on this song!"

"Well Maka, I heard kissing helps with pitch..."

"Really Soul? I haven't heard that before!"(1)

"We could always take the scientific route and try it out."

"Really? Who could I kiss?"

"Me, you idiot!"

**Plane**

"Hey look-plane!"

"What's plain?"

"No, a plane!"

"What's plain?!"

"The plane!"

"A plain plane? Maka you're so confusing!"

"Run."

"What? Why?"

"Run, Soul! The plane is heading right for us! It looks like it's gonna crash!"

"AHHH PLANE!"

**Play**

"Souly~! Play with me!"

"Sorry, Blair. I've got to study with Maka."

"You're going to study with her and not play with me?"

"Well...yeah. That's what I just said."

"What kind of studying?"

"...chemistry..."

"Ooh I knew it! You guys do play around!"

**Pretentious**

"Aw look at missy goody two-shoes walking around like she owns the place-"

"-just because she's Soul's partner-"

"-which doesn't even make sense because she's got a body of a ten-year old-"

"-and she thinks she's better than all of us-"

"-so maybe we should put her in her place."

"The only thing anybody'll be putting anywhere is your pretentious little asses into next week if you two don't lay off _my_ meister!"

"Eek!"

"Let's go!"

"Yeah...!"

"...at least our asses are bigger than that meister of yours'-"

"Get out of here!"

"Eeek!"

**Prevent**

"It was inevitable."

"Even we have to admit that."

"Uh-huh."

"We make such a cool pair, Maka."

"Yeah. Despite our differences, we're actually pretty good together."

"Sorry we're late!"(2)

"What did we miss?"

"You just said you were pretty good together, right? Does that mean you're together?"

"Well of course we are, Kid."

"Yeah we're pa-"

"I knew it!"

"Hurray!"

"Is that why you called all of us here, Soul and Maka?"

"Yeah!"

"This is great!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"It took forever, but Maka and I did it!"

"Of course you did! Wait what?"

"We got all ninety-nine Kishin souls and one witch souls! Soul and I wanted you guys to be the first ones to know, besides Lord Death."

"..."

"..."

"Ohhhh."

"Duh. What you guys think we were talking about?"

"We thought you guys were finally da-"

*whispers* "Shhh Patty! They'll figure it out soon enough. After all, telling them might accidentally prevent them from being together. Everyone knows except for them."

"Oh...okay Kid! Do nothing that could prevent them!"

"Prevent what?"

"Nothing, Maka!"

"Okay..."

*whispers* "They'll figure it out sooner or later."

**Provocative**

"Sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex yeah!"(3)

"WHOA MAKA WHAT?!"

"Knock before you come in Soul! I could have been naked or something!"

"With what you were singing, you might as well have been!"

"It's a song!"

"Pfgau-you didn't have to throw that pillow at me!"

"Whatever. Now leave so I can sing my song."

"You know, you _should_ be naked while singing that. Just a thought."

**Pull**

"Soul, just let go."

"Never!"

"Soul."

"No!"

"_Soul let go!_"

"No I will never give up on-"

"Stop pulling! Just let go of the stupid cookie already! It's mine!"

**Pure  
**  
"Soul how could you?!"

"Maka I'm sorry. It was an accident!"

"Didn't I tell you not to run around with ketchup? Now my dress is ruined!"

"I can buy you a new one. Just please don't chop me-what is that?"

"What is what?"

"That. The thing that just fell out of your dress onto the floor. Is that...!"

"No! Nothing!"

"Let me see it."

"No!"

"Heh c'mon. I already saw it."

"Then there's no need to see it again!"

"Hahaha what would everyone say if they heard you wear sexy underwear?"

"Nooo! Don't tell anyone! Gah, fine I'll let it go that you ruined my dress if you forget this."

"I don't know, Maka..."

"Maka-Ch-"

"Okay okay! I'll forget it!"

"Good. Now out!"

"Not so pure, are you Maka-"

"MAKA-CHO-"

"I'M OUT I'M OUT!"

* * *

**(1) That's because, as far as I know, this isn't true. Just warning you guys before you go out there and 'try to hit the right note' XD  
(2) The people saying the parts which aren't Maka can either be Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, etc.  
(3) The song is 'Sex Yeah' by Marina and the Diamonds. Believe it or not, this song is not actually about sex itself. Look it up 'cuz it's awesome.**

* * *

**Sorree that these drabbles are getting more and more off topic…**

* * *

******~~**DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY CONTEST XD. No one entered yet...but is anybody planning on entering? I relly hope so ;3**

******Rules: Pick your favorite drabble from any chapter and draw a scene from that drabble.**

******Prize: The winner will get their very own oneshot with any possible pairing from Soul Eater (some crack pairings will be accepted) of their choice.**

******Details: Upload your drawing onto deviantart OR on Instagram-include the chapter and the drabble that your drawing is from into the caption/comment, for obvious reasons. (If it's on Instagram, tag it with the hashtag #devisabccontest. [As of now, there have been no entries so don't be discouraged if you are the first entry under that hastag] PM me if you have any questions/for additional details. Have fun!**~~**


	17. Q

**Whoa this is the shortest chapter in a while. And geez! This story's popularity has gone down so much! Less people are now reading my writing ;-; I think I may be getting suckier at writing...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Q**

* * *

**Quack**

"Meow."

"Ribbit."

"Woof."

"Oink."

"...what are we doing again, Maka?"

"I'm not entirely sure...I guess this is what our weekends amount to when we have no plans or missions."

"...quack."

**Quasar**

"If you were the only girl in this quasar, I'd still love you. Wait that didn't come out right...um, out of all the girls in all the quasars, you're the coolest. Wait that's not right, either."

"Are you trying to impress me with larger vocabulary Soul?"

"Yes."

"It's not working."

"I know."

"But I still love you for trying."

**Queasy **

"What is this...gaah get rid of it..."

"Get rid of what, Maka?"

"Tsubaki, I'm having a problem. Whenever I see Soul, I get this weird feeling in my stomach, like I'm feeling slightly queasy, but not really sick. It gets me all jumpy. What's wrong with me and why won't it go away?!"

"That's easy, Maka! You're feeling love!"

**Queen**

"I won't treat you _like_ a queen, Maka."

"Uh...?"

"You _are_ my queen."

**Quick**

"Willyougooutwithmecuzyou'rethecoolestgirleversopl ease."

"Surebutnotifyoutalkthisfreakin'quickly."

**Quill**

"Hey Soul. I'm making breakfast, biscuits with bacon-hey don't touch that!"

"But you just said it was for breakfast!"

"It's not ready yet!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"...fine."

"Good."

"…You're kind of like a quill."

"How?"

"Cool to look at, but if you get too close you poke. And it hurts!"

"…"

"Please don't Maka-Chop me!"

"…"

"…?"

"I'm cool to look at?"

"Uh- Well- I- Er-"

"That's good to know."

**Quilt**

"Cuddling is fun. Especially with you, Maka, under this soft, warm blanket-"

"Quilt."

"Quilt?"

"It's a quilt, not a blanket Soul. See the assortment of fabrics woven together in a random geometrical pattern? That makes it a quilt."

"...you just totally ruined the moment."

**Quintessential**

"Okay, for this section you need the definition and an example. First word, eclectic."

"Eclectic: creating a new style from a bunch of different styles?"

"Pretty much, Soul. Now an example."

"My friend likes to collect furniture from different time periods and put them all in one quite eclectic room."

"Great! Next word, quintessential."

"Ah, Maka I kind of forget this one..."

"Hint: it represents the most perfect or-"

"-typical example of a quality or class."

"Yup."

"I am the quintessential cool guy."

*mumbles* "Yes you are..."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

**Quit**

"You'll never give up, will you Maka?"

"Of course not. And you better not, either! You're my partner, after all."

"Yeah. Cool guys don't quit."

**Quite (1)  
**  
"Soul's quite the catch, isn't he?"

"And you're quite the idiot if you think you can get with him. Beat it; he's only for eyes for Maka."

* * *

**(1)****A/N: The first person is one of Souls random fangirls, and the second is Liz.**

* * *

**Soooo only two people have even mentioned entering my contest, and out of those two, only one has actually entered. I was really hoping for more entries...right now it doesn't have a deadline (seeing as how only one person has entered), but maybe I will set one later on.**

******Rules: Pick your favorite drabble from any chapter and draw a scene from that drabble.**

******Prize: The winner will get their very own oneshot with any possible pairing from Soul Eater (some crack pairings will be accepted) of their choice.**

******Details(THIS HAS CHANGED): Upload your drawing onto deviantart OR ask (through PM) for my business email and email me your art if you do not have a deviantart.  
**

* * *

******WAIT. A thought. Am I pressuring you guys with this contest stuff? I'm sorree if I am! The idea just got me really excited ;-; Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	18. R

**Devi: Warning-some foul language. But it's all good 'cuz Soul uses it for a good reason *smirk***

**Maka: No foul language is good!**

**Soul: But you use it yourself sometimes.**

**Maka: So? I never said it was good.**

**Soul: Right…**

**Maka: I always am.**

**Devi: Um, guys? This is my part. You two have the entire chapter.**

**Maka: Maka Chop!**

**Devi: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**

**Soul: Now you know how I feel…**

**Maka: What was that?**

**Soul: I said Devi does not own Soul Eater!**

**Maka: That's what I thought.**

**Devi: *sweatdrop***

* * *

******Chapter Eighteen: R**

* * *

**Race**

"I'll beat you Soul! I will!"

"Run as fast as you can, Maka. No one's getting to the bake sale for those free brownies faster than I am!"

**Real**

"What is this? Hey, ogre-dude! What's going on? What's that sound?"

"You see, although you may be close to the madness, what you are experiencing is not. This is very, very real."

"What is 'this'?!"

"It is your love for your meister. How touching. The sound you hear is the melody of your heart's song. Or rather, your soul's song. Since this is the first time you are truly experiencing 'love', it's quite strong. So strong, in fact, it may just go out of control and leave you closer to the madness! Haha, what a game!"

"No! That would never happen."

"Why is that?"

"Maka. She would never let it happen. I trust her. She saved me once and she can do it again."(1)

"Whatever. Let's just see how 'real' this love gets."

**Rest**

"Soul...I think we should try something different."

"What do you mean by that, Maka?"

"I mean maybe we should try finding different partners."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because every time you see a girl with a better figure, I can see the list in your eyes! You obviously want a better partner than me, so just...*sniff* just leave."

"Maka-"

"Leave me alone, Soul."

"Please-"

"No!"

"Let me talk, damnit! You want to know why I haven't left?! Because I fucking love you and you're way cooler and better than the rest!"

**Rich**

"Maka, I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Are you only going out with me because my family has money?"

"What? No way! I would never do that! I go out with you because you're cool and strong and brave and funny and you're a great guy who I lo-"

"Who you what?"

"Nothing."

"Maka!"

"It's nothing, okay?!"

"Then I guess it is true."

"No it's not! Who I love you're a great guy who I love! Happy?!"

"...I love you too."

**Ring**

*singing*"Would you do anything for me? Bye a big diamond ring for me?"(2)

*whisper* "I would do anything for you, Maka."

**Rise**

"Rise and shine, Soul!"

"Nooooaaaammmpppff."

"Wake up!"

"Nuuuhhhhnnn-uhhhhnnnn."

"C'mon!"

"Nooouuuuu."

"Please?"

"Not gonnaaaa happffennnn."

"I'll make you special pancakes."

"Mmmaayberee."

"Wearing my 'special' apron?"

"I'M UP!"

**Run**

"Run Maka!"

"What? Why?!"

"There are a bunch of my fangirls after you!"

"But they've never physically gone after me before!"

"Yeah, but they just found out we're dating."

"OH SHIT!"

**Ruse**

"Kid, I gotta tell someone this and you're the only guy besides Black Star who I trust. Besides, I can't talk to Black Star about stuff like this."

"Alright Soul, let it out."

"So you know how I'm kind of putting Maka down a lot? It's mainly an act...it's...it's because I love her, and I don't want anyone to find out."

"I know."

"Okay-wait, WHAT?!"

"I know."

"No I know you know! I want to know how you know!"

"You both hide it pretty well, but there are the subtle signs."

"Damnit. Does she know?"

"Of course not. Your little ruse works quite well on her. You might want to tell her before its too late, though."

"I will...wait. You said we _both_ hide it well. Does that mean I have a chance?"

"Yes. Although, like I said. Ask before it is too late."

"Yeah! A cool guy doesn't hesitate."

*mumbles* "Doesn't explain why you've waited so long."

**Rope**

"Are you sure we won't need any extra rope on our climbing expedition, Soul?"

"Who needs rope when you've got me to catch you when you fall?"

"Romantic, but say that after we wind up dead on the bottom of the mountain."

"...more rope?"

"Yup, more rope."

**Rose**

"Fine, but if you're going to be my boyfriend, no cheesy stuff!"

"You should've told me before I bought this rose for y-OW!"

"Hey look, it matches your eyes."

"You should have told me before you Maka-chopped me!"

* * *

**(1) SPOILER ALERT: I'm referring to the end of the manga where Soul is about to be taken over by the Black Blood and Maka saves him.  
(2) Can anyone guess this song? I love it!**

* * *

**Not changing a couple of the 'who's to 'whom's killed me here DX it's proper grammar, but I feel like they don't give a crap about grammar (except for Maka, but I made her say 'who', too).**

**You guys are so sweet ;-; thank you for all of the sweet reviews! Each review just about makes my day.**

* * *

**Okay, I still haven't set a deadline for my contest XD but yay! More people are talking about entering! Thank you!**

******Rules: Pick your favorite drabble from any chapter and draw a scene from that drabble.**

******Prize: The winner will get their very own oneshot with any possible pairing from Soul Eater (some crack pairings will be accepted) of their choice.**

**********Details(THIS HAS CHANGED): Upload your drawing onto deviantart OR ask (through PM) for my business email and email me your art if you do not have a deviantart.**

***********BTW, for the 'guest' who wanted to enter: Yes you may post it on tumblr, just please give me credit for the idea :3 don't forget to email it or send me the link ^.^**

* * *

**********Thanks for reading!**


	19. S

******Devi: I'm such an idiot. I didn't even use 'resonance' for Chapter Eighteen. I'm a failure at life, I shouldn't be allowed to live. I'm trash. Dirty, unmentionable trash *Kid mode: on***

******Soul: Pulling Kid is so not cool Devi.**

******Maka: Hate to say this, but I actually agree with Soul on this one.**

******Devi: I'm so horrible, I don't even own Soul Eater. Gyaaah my life is a failure...**

******Maka & Soul: Oh boy. We better get Liz over here.  
**

******Maka: And while we do, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

******Chapter Nineteen: S**  


* * *

**Sale**

"Let's go to the sale!"

"Sail? A flag?"

"No Soul. The book sale."

"They can make sails out of books?"

"No, sale! Like selling stuff!"

"Ohhh okay Maka. Hold on, I'd still rather go to a book sail than a book sale."

"They're the same thing!"

"But you just said-ahh! I give. Just hurry up at the book sale."

**Say**

"I need to tell you something, Soul."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"I kind of...I might..."

"What? Don't tell me you just got your period!"

"EW SOUL NO! You know, I was _going_ to say I love you but you just made me change my mind!"

"You love me?"

"I didn't say that."

"You said you were going to say it."

"I said I was going to say it but I didn't say it."

"Just say it!"

"Fine! I love you!"

"And I love you too, Maka."

"Sure took you long enough to say it."

"But- You just- What- No-"

"Hahaha!"

**Seat**

"Maka...please get off of me."

"No."

"But I said please!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because you didn't clean your room when I told you to and now you get a time out."

"I'm not a little kid! And do you have to sit on me?!"

"Yes. It's the only way you'll stay."

"This is so not cool...and stop wiggling around! It's distracting!"

"Maka-Chop! Don't say stuff like that or I'll make your time out longer. I can read while sitting on you all day."

"Well if you keep wiggling, this might now be such a bad punishment."

"Maka-Chop! What did I say about comments like that? Now you'll have to stay longer!"

**See**

"They're so blind."

"I know right, big sis? Wait...why are they blind?"

"They're both in love with each other but neither can see it, and neither can tell they're in love!"

"Let love work itself out. If it doesn't want to, then we'll make it!"

"Wow Patty. You said something pretty smart right there."

"Maybe I'll be as smart as you one day, Liz!"

"Maybe. Hopefully, both that and Maka and Soul's love happens soon."

**Seem**

"Did you ever think that it's all an act? That they seem like they're not in sync, but they know each other much better than they're letting on?"

"I don't know, Marie. Soul and Maka have gone from being one of the worst pairs in my groups to one of the best. Something must have clicked somewhere in between."

"Yeah, Stein. I just hope they're aware of that change."

"Maybe they are and they just don't want anyone else to know."

"Huh? Why wouldn't they want anyone to know?"

"They're teenagers. They'll have their reasons."

**Shoot**

"Hey Soul, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Shoot what?"

"Your question."

"Why would I shoot my question?"

"No, not shoot like pew pew pew, shoot like ask."

"Pew pew pew? More like bang bang bang."

"That's not the point Maka! Your question!"

"What question?"

"The one you were gonna shoot!"

"Why would I shoot my question?!"

"GAAAH!"

**Sign**

"Hi Maka! My name is Hiroki and...may I please have your autograph?"

"Uh, sure. What's it for?"

"Because you're so cool. You turned that loser into a death-scythe and-"

"Her _loser_ of a death-scythe is right here. Beat it and don't let me see you hitting on my meister again."

**Smile**

"Hey Maka here's that juice you wanted."

"Thanks Soul! Oh watch out for that-"

"Ah!"

"-spilt jello."

"...too late."

"Sorry! I meant to clean that up before you came but you just got home..."

"Nah, it's okay. Ah..."

"Uh..."

"Want some juice?"

"Hahaha how could I do that? It's all over you! What am I supposed to do, lick it all off of you?"

"...well-"

"Nope. Don't even."

"But-"

"Nuh-uh, not gonna happen."

"I didn't even-"

"No."

"Sheesh Maka."

"But I could help you clean it off of yourself."

**Sometimes**

"What's up Black Star."

"Hey Soul. So what's the deal with you and Maka? I hear that new guy was hitting on her. You gonna let that go?"

"I dunno. Sometimes it feels like we have a real spark, a real connection between us. But I don't know if that's enough to go on. I'm waiting for a real resonance to occur."

"Dude, you're partners. Of course it's gonna happen; it happens all the time."

"That's not the type of resonance I meant!"  
**  
Sun (A/N: Soul is outside and Maka is watching from inside.)  
**  
"Hey sun! Prepare to meet your match! No one's cooler than I am! Hahaha see what I did there? There's no way you can be cooler than me 'cuz you're hot! Bla bla bla..."

"Oh Soul. Why are you stupid enough to challenge the sun? Heh, I guess it makes up a part of why I love you."

* * *

**For those of you who are interested, my contest is still going on ;3**

******Rules: Pick your favorite drabble from any chapter and draw a scene from that drabble (or the entire drabble itself if it's not too long).**

******Prize: The winner will get their very own oneshot with any possible pairing from Soul Eater (some crack pairings will be accepted) of their choice.**

**********Details(THIS HAS CHANGED): Upload your drawing onto deviantart OR ask (through PM) for my business email and email me your art if you do not have a deviantart.**

***********BTW, for the 'guest' who wanted to enter: Yes you may post it on tumblr, just please give me credit for the idea :3 don't forget to email it or send me the link ^.^**

* * *

**********Thanks for reading!  
**


	20. T

**Sorree for the long wait! By the way, the deadline for my contest is May 31st. More details at the bottom.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: T**

* * *

**Take**

"Soul hurry up we're going to be late!"

"I'll take my own damn time if I have to!"

"And I'll take you right now if I have to!"

"Really?"

"Wha-No not like that!"

"But..."

"Well if you hurry up then maybe like that!"

**Tale**

"Once upon a time, there was a brave, strong boy. He felt unloved by his family, so he went to a distant to fight under the king who ruled there. At the kingdom, he became fighting partners with a girl. Soon, the girl and the guy became very close friends. So close, in fact, that the boy would even die for her. Day by day, they grew stronger together. However, the girl was afraid she wasn't good enough for her partner. She watched as the boy grew into a man and she realized she was falling in love with him. But she thought that if she told him, it would ruin what they had. So the girl kept her feelings to herself. Meanwhile, the boy found himself becoming more attracted to girl. He didn't want her to find out because he, too, thought that if he told her, it would ruin their friendship. So he kept her some distance away by insulting her. It made him really sad on the inside, though, because he actually loved her. A couple of years passed and they still hadn't told one another. Finally, their friends-who knew they loved each other and were fed up with them not getting together-tricked the boy into confessing. The girl blushed, stuttered, and confessed as well. They were happy together-occasionally arguing about simple things-and after they were done school, the boy proposed to the girl. They got married, had a family, and lived happily ever after."

"The end!"

"Haha yes Oni-ni, the end."

"Mama! Stop calling me that! I'm a big boy now!"

"Hey Maka, that's not really how it happened. What happened was that the UST(1) took ov-"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH SOUL. Ahem. This is a _children's_ bedtime story."

"Oh! Oops yeah. Hehe..."

"Mama, what's UST?"

**Tell**

"Maka you can't just _tell_ him you like him."

"Why not, Liz?"

"You have to make him want you. You have to make him feel like saying no to you would be a very, very bad idea."

"But it would be a bad idea."

"Ah, Maka, please put down that book. No, what I mean is that he should feel the regret deep inside of him if he rejects you."

"He's going to reject me?"

"No, I said if! Oh here he comes! Go Maka go!"

"Um, hi Soul. So, I kind of, um, I think I, uh-"

"MORE FORCEFUL MAKA!"

"Maka? You're blushing and you're getting really close-mmm!"

"Atta girl!"

Tension

"We have nothing scheduled for today, right Maka?"

"Yeah, just a boring Saturday.

**Tent**

"So, for this camping trip you are all going to share a tent with your meister."

"But Professor Stein, what if we have partners who are of the opposite sex?"

"You share an apartment, don't you?"

"Yeah but that's diff-"

"Then it's settled."

"Maka don't worry, it's not like Soul's got anything to peek at."

"Maka-Chop! Shut up Black Star!"

"Well actually, there is someth-"

"MAKA-CHOP! SHUT UP SOUL!"

**Time**

"Soul, you better tell her soon."

"What are you talking about, Kid?"

"You and Maka. It's so obvious to the rest of the world that you two like each other. No that isn't right...you and Maka love each other. So go ahead and tell her before you run out of time and someone else sweeps her off her feet. Maybe someone who finds her symmetrical and is a gentlema-"

"Don't you dare!"

"Haha, I'm just messing with you. Although, seriously get a move on."

**Tint**

"Even though you can be an idiot..."

"Maka-"

"You're pretty sweet sometimes."

"Ch-"

"Heh, I love when you blush Maka. There's a cute tint to your cheeks."

**To**

"Where to?"

"I don't know, Maka. Wherever your heat takes you."

"..."

"A little too much?"

"Yup."

*sigh* "That's so not cool..."

**Tomato**

"Maka check the grocery list; do we need tomatoes?"

"Ah...yeah. For the tomato sauce in the pasta."

"Okay. Tomatoes are a vegetable right?"

"Actually Soul, they're fruit."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Don't mock me Maka!"

"Ooh Soul's using alliteration!"

"A little what?"

"Never mind..."

"Back to the tomatoes. There's no way they are fruit. We eat them like vegetables!"

"There's no way Black Star is a normal human being. But we still-for the most part, not counting fights, treat him as such."

"There's barely a time in which Black Star isn't involved in a fight."

"Touché."

"So...tomatoes?"

"You know what? I'll make pesto instead."

**Torn**

"Ah Maka! You ripped my shirt! Look."

"It can't be that bad-whoa that's a huge rip."

"Yeah, thanks a lot."

"Sorry...but you know what Soul? Just leave it off. You look better that way."

"Did you just- What just happened- MAKA GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

**Wow this was a long one!**

**For those of you who are like poor little Oni-ni, UST stands for Unresolved Sexual Tension.**

**_Alternate ending to _Tale**:

"Hey Maka did you put the him to sleep yet?"

"Yeah Soul, I just finished their bed-time story."

"Another one! I want another one pleeeaaaase!"

"Sorry, Oni-ni. You have to go to sleep now. But maybe later if you're a good boy, I'll tell you the story of the boy who surpassed god."

* * *

**Drabble notes:**

**Tomato: I bet half of your freaked out when you read pasta-any Hetalia fans? I have friends who are hardcore fans but I've never seen it. I don't really have any interest in it, either.**

**Time: OOOH WE GOT SOME KIMA GOING! Jk ;) but I wanted to add tension in.**

* * *

******Annnd the deadline for my contest is May 31st. You people can still enter!*^***

******Rules: Pick your favorite drabble from any chapter and draw a scene from that drabble (or the entire drabble itself if it's not too long). If it ends up like a comic strip (though it doesn't have to be one)-good, that was my intention for the entries.  
**

******Prize: The winner will get their very own oneshot with any possible pairing from Soul Eater (some crack pairings will be accepted) of their choice.**

**********Details(THIS HAS CHANGED): Upload your drawing onto deviantart OR ask (through PM) for my business email and email me your art if you do not have a deviantart.**


End file.
